


Not What I Expected

by ANGSWIN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: After the Marriage Law is implemented, a compatibility spell deems Hermione Granger and Severus Snape a perfect match.  How will they react?  Will the secrets from their pasts push them apart or bring them together?





	1. Hermione & Her Letter

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://uploads.im/6oSVM.jpg)

Hermione Granger eyed the owl-delivered envelope from the Ministry with some trepidation.  Supposedly, the name of her future husband was contained within it.  She sighed because at just twenty-two years of age, she really had no desire to marry anyone, yet.  She wasn’t really against the idea of marriage.  She just wanted to wait until she found someone whom she could love and who could love her back.  However, she wasn’t really being given the option to do that, now.  Due to the Ministry’s fears about the decreasing Wizarding population, a damn Marriage Law had passed and all witches and wizards of reasonable child bearing age were expected to comply – or be forced to leave the wizarding world forever.  Of course, Hermione had put a contingency plan into place as soon as the rumors had started (She was the brightest witch of her age, after all!).  She could easily live as a muggle, but she really did not want to give up all of the knowledge and power for which she worked and fought for so hard and so long.  Therefore, there was an untraceable wand, an unregistered international portkey, a full set of legal wizarding documents under the name of Mia Wilkins, and a sackful of galleons waiting for her in a safety deposit box in a muggle bank in Muggle London – just in case.

 In spite of all this, however, she didn’t really want to leave Wizarding Britain.  Her friends were here.  Both Harry and Ron, as well as the rest of the previously unattached Weasleys, had all gotten married in the last couple of years.  However, they were all still close to her, and she didn’t want to leave the comfort and security of those longstanding relationships.  This was especially true since her parents were still lost to her due to the irreversible _Obliviate_ that she had placed them under several years ago in order to save them from Voldemort and his crazed followers.  They were still alive, and apparently happy, in Australia.  However, they had no memory of their daughter and, unfortunately, that was the way that it had to stay! 

 Therefore, she was willing to give this Marriage Law just one shot.  She would stay long enough to see to whom she was matched and to see if a relationship with this unknown person had any chance of working at all.  She rationalized that if it didn’t work out, then she could still be gone within twenty-four hours!  She wasn’t really hopeful about the man, even though he was supposed to be her closest match in both personality and pure magical skill and power, at least according to the powerful _eHarmonious_ spell.  She had to admit, though, that she was really quite curious as to whom this referred.  She knew that things like compatibility could possibly change over the years, depending on life experiences, etc...  As of right now, she didn’t know of anybody her own age, or any student in any year (with whom she had attended Hogwarts) to whom this description could apply.  Realistically, she guessed that it could also be someone she had never heard of: someone who had attended school out of the country or who had been privately tutored.  It could even be someone in the older generation.  That was a thought!  The age range for the marriage law was wide enough that the most of her friends’ and classmates’ parents would be eligible, too - if they were single.  Hermione wasn’t against the idea of an older husband, though.  Far from it!  In fact, she really thought that it would be a more likely scenario for compatibility than someone near her own age.  Therefore, she really felt that she couldn’t leave the country – not yet – at least until she knew _for sure_.  Deep down inside, she knew that she was holding onto a faint tiny hope that _somehow_ it would all work out.  As unlikely as the dream was, she was hoping that she could stay here, near her friends, with a husband whom she could really care about and who would care about her in return.

She looked down at the envelope in her hand again.  She couldn’t believe that her happiness and her future depended so much on its contents!  She slowly opened it and shook out the letter.  She glanced at the name inside and then quickly released the breath that she didn’t even realize that she was holding with a loud “Oomph!”  _After all of this time…this is unexpected,_ she thought _,_ and she sat down as her legs gave out with surprise. _However... I think… I can work with this_!  She thought about the man who was listed as her perfect match.   She thought about their tumultuous history.  Then she thought about his loyalty, his bravery, and his intellect and skill.  She nodded in relief.  _Yes,_ _I think he will be the one person who could really understand. Maybe we can make this work…_ Then she smiled, a bit grimly, as she thought about what his reaction to the news would be.  Remembering him as she did, she was sure that he would not be pleased at all, especially at first, and she wondered what steps he would take to try to get out of the match.  Knowing him, she was sure that he probably had a contingency plan set up, as well, just like she did.  In fact, she thought that he would probably try to get her to reject him outright, in order to buy himself some more time to put his plan into motion.  At any rate, she was certain that he would try to fight it every step of the way – unless she managed to get him to change his mind!  _Fortunately_ , she thought gleefully, _one thing that the war taught me is that_ _I’m VERY good at fighting!_

 


	2. Severus & His Letter

Severus Snape glared at the envelope in front of him.  _Damn Ministry, damn Marriage Law, damn witch who would probably chatter incessantly and want me to shop for curtains – Can’t they just leave me alone?  Haven’t I suffered enough?_ After all these years, all he wanted to do was stay in the comfort of his own home and be left alone to his own devices.  Therefore, he ripped open the envelope with a bit more force than necessary and shook out the letter. 

Before he looked at it, however, he thought about the contents of the locked trunk down in his basement lab.  All he had to do was grab the trunk and apparate.  Then he could start a new life in a new country – away from all of this marriage law nonsense!  He didn’t really want to leave Britain, though.  He had spent twenty years in the miserable role of double agent in order to achieve the peace that he had finally acquired.  He had overcome his infamous reputation enough to build up a respectable and private owl-order brewing service after recovering from his war injuries.  He had finally relieved himself of the shabby little house at Spinners End and had purchased a wonderful little unplottable cottage in the countryside that he had specifically modified to serve all of his needs perfectly.  He didn’t want to leave it.  Therefore, he had decided to give the new horrid bit of legislation just one chance before leaving the country for good.  He would see who had been chosen for him first - before he made his final decision.  He knew that, deep down inside, he would not be averse to a quiet and intelligent witch who would be willing to share his lab, library, bed and … his life.  However, he had given up on the idea on finding such a person, and therefore, a marriage and family, a long time ago.  Nobody worthwhile would ever be able to overlook his past enough in order to form such an intimate union with him.  This _eHarmonius_ spell, though, promised to tell him with whom he was _most_ _compatible_.  His curiosity wouldn’t let him leave until he found out if that, at least, was true or not.  Who would be considered to be compatible to _him_? He didn’t hold out much hope, but it wouldn’t hurt to see – just in case.  He could always leave afterwards.

Therefore, he took a deep breath and finally looked down at the name.   He stared in shock and found that he had to sit down.  Then, his first, almost subconscious, thought was one of almost all-consuming relief.  _Oh, thank goodness!_  Even though he had not seen her for a few years, his mind wandered for a moment as he pictured the pretty little witch curled up with a book on the sofa in his library – _Oh!  Wouldn’t the little bookworm just love that room?_  He could join her with a book of his own and perhaps she would lean her head on his shoulder or rest her feet in his lap.  A small half smile curled on his lips at the thought before reality came back and crashed around him _hard!_ He looked down at the name again.  _Oh, Merlin!  What am I thinking?  She would NEVER agree to…  This is terrible – worse than I had thought!  Of all of the witches – why her? Oh, why didn’t I let that damn snake just kill me when I had the chance?_   _I will definitely have to leave the country now_ , he thought glumly.  His strategizing mind kicked in then.  He realized that he should at least meet with the witch first, though, in order to throw the Ministry off of the scent.  If he could get her to reject him outright, then that would also buy him a little more time while the Ministry put together another match for him.  _Yes_ , he thought - a bit regretfully, trying not to think about what might have been. _That will work._ He then pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey (for inspiration and support) and started making his Escape-this-Marriage plan.  _Fortunately,_ he thought gleefully _, one thing that life as a spy has taught me is that I am VERY good at planning!_


	3. The First Meeting

The next day, Hermione looked at her Ministry-chosen fiancé over the rim of her teacup.  She had been a bit surprised when a huge Eagle Owl tapped at the window this morning and delivered a message from him.   He had basically demanded that she join him for tea at his residence this afternoon in order to discuss their “unfortunate circumstances.”  However, she had been expecting something of the sort from him, so she had just sighed and sent an affirmative reply back with the same owl who nipped, in a surprisingly gentle way, at her fingers while accepting his treat. 

 Now she sat quietly, and just watched him, while she listened to his pedantic speech about how much he was being put out by this marriage legislation.  Her mind wandered as she thought about how much healthier and stronger he looked than he had the last time she had seen him – almost three years ago.  Of course, he had been recuperating from Nagini’s attack in St Mungo’s at the time.  Also, his hair was now shorter and his clothing was more informal than she remembered (no frock coat!).  She thought that the more casual look suited him very well.  It made him look younger and happier than he used to.  _Of course, the absence of war and the lack of constant demands from an insane master probably helps as well_ , she thought.  Then she brought her attention back to what he was actually saying and listened incredulously as he laid down the law of what their future life together would be like.    _Really?_ she thought, quite amused. _This was the best plan that he could come up to scare me away? I expected something so much more devious from him.  Not this! This is almost…pathetic…in its obviousness.  Of course, it was short notice. Therefore, I should probably_ _give him the benefit of the doubt.  It may even have worked with a lesser witch,_ she rationalized _.  I guess that it is a good thing that there is nothing “lesser” about me, then!  Now, let me set this deluded wizard straight and let him know that I am not falling for this shite!_

 “No,” she said simply and calmly as she looked him directly in the eye and continued to sip her tea.

 “What?” he roared in disbelief.  _How can she sit there calmly drinking her tea after everything that I just said?_

 “No!” she repeated, a little firmer this time, but still calm in the face of his seemingly growing ire.

“Miss Granger, I demand to know exactly what it is that you are denying.” Then he sneered - just like he used to back at Hogwarts.  He tried to reawaken some of the old fear and hatred that she had surely felt for him back then.  _I have to get her to leave! She is too…tempting!_

 It didn’t work and she continued on, answering him in a very casual tone – as if she was speaking to a slightly wayward friend.  “First of all _, Severus_ , according to the ministry, we are practically engaged.  Therefore, you need to call me by my name – _Hermione_.  Mi, Mia, or Mina are all also acceptable, if you prefer one of them.  As your fiancée, it is perfectly acceptable for you to call me by a nickname, if you wish.  However, please don’t call me Mione.  The boys call me that – especially whenever they want something - and I hate it!  You think that they would have figured it out after all of these years, but no…Anyway, I digress…  As to what I am denying, that would be basically _everything_ that you have been spluttering on and on about for the last half hour or so. Would you like for me to go into specifics?”  She sipped her tea again and watched as surprise (and a flash of approval?) flickered briefly over his features - until he quickly schooled them into that old distasteful sneer again.  _Good!  I am unsettling him!_ she thought proudly.

 “Please do, _Miss Granger_. Enlighten me on the topics on which we disagree. I tremble with anticipation,” the man said while his voice practically dripped with sarcasm.  _Take that, you mouthy little witch – and what a pretty, kissable mouth it is…_

 “ _Hermione_ ,” she repeated firmly.  “As for the rest… **No** , I will not be silent until spoken to.  **No** , I will not keep to the part of the house that I am assigned. **No** , I will not take my meals alone.  **No** , I will not entertain my friends elsewhere. **No** , I will not find another home for my cat.  **No** , I will not stay out of the lab and library.  **No** , I will not entertain another word of this nonsense!”  She then calmly set her empty teacup on the table between them – in a calculated show of nonchalance.

 “You have no idea what I am capable of, Witch!” the infuriated wizard growled, extremely irritated since it seemed that his plan to drive her away quickly was not going to work as well as he thought it would.  _Merlin!  I think she is on to me - the clever little witch!  Did I really say all of those ridiculous things to her?  Maybe an entire bottle of Firewhiskey was not the best planning partner that I could have picked!_

 “Don’t try to threaten me, Severus,” the young woman said pointedly, but still speaking in a calm, almost bored fashion.  She then poured herself another cup of tea from the teapot that had suddenly appeared on the table before them.  She calmly refilled his cup, too - while he looked on in confusion as she prepared it just the way he liked it – lightly sweetened with a dash of milk.  “Trying to frighten _me_ won’t work.  What exactly are you going to do, _hex_ me?  Years of protecting myself and my friends against Slytherins, Death Eaters, monsters, megalomaniacs, and bad dates who have gotten a bit too _handsy,_ have honed my skills quite nicely, I think.  Trust me, you do _not_ want to get on the wrong end of my wand!  So what else is there?  _Torture?_   Been there, done that – Cruciatus _and_ a cursed knife!” Here she paused and rolled up her sleeve to show off the slur carved into her flesh.  There was no verbal response from the man sitting across from her – only a sudden flash of _something_ across his face.  It was gone so quickly, though, that she had no indication of what he might have been thinking.  However, he had leaned back in his chair and the fire had gone out of his eyes.  She felt slightly guilty for springing it on him like that, especially since she realized that this badass routine of his was mainly an act designed to throw her off-kilter.  Still, she had to continue, though.  She needed to push her point now and show him that she wasn’t the kind of girl to run off at the first sign of trouble, or even just the _idea_ of a possible relationship would never have a chance of working!  She knew firsthand how stubborn this man could be and she had to change his mind before it was too late!  Therefore, she continued to goad him.  “How about _murder_ then?  The death of the female member of the Golden Trio forced into a Ministry arranged marriage to an ex Death Eater would be a tad suspicious, though, don’t you think? Even with the undetectable poisons that I am sure that you know about and can brew.   Hmmm…let’s see.  Is there anything else that I am forgetting? In what other ways, can you threaten me?”

 He temporarily shook off the horror that her revelation had caused ( _When exactly had she been tortured?  Who had done it?  They had better hope that they were already dead!_ ) and forcibly dragged his attention back to the matter at hand.  He had to finish this first, before he could focus on anything else.  He had one last ditch effort, one more argument, one more point to offer.  He had been saving this one for last.  “You do realize that you would have to share my bed?” he said, looking her in the eye, and speaking with a purposeful low and dangerous edge to his voice.   _Yes!_   He thought.  _This will definitely be the one to scare her off_!  That particular thought didn’t really bring him any pleasure, though, just a sharp sense of regret.

 “So, _rape_?” she asked, purposely casual, and was very pleased to see that he noticeably flinched at the word.  “Even if you were capable of such an atrocity, which I highly doubt, that word itself would imply that I wouldn’t be willing, that I wouldn’t consent to being with you in your bed…or on the floor…or on that sturdy looking table over there!”  He looked shocked as she actually pointed to the piece of furniture in question, and she had to fight to hold back her smile at his discomfort.  _Oh, this is fun!_   “Therefore, what we are really talking about here is just sex.” She definitely had his attention now and she held it, just like she did his dark gaze, as she leaned in closer – and spoke with an entirely different kind of low and dangerous voice than the one he himself had used earlier. “I don’t think that will be a problem because I assure you that I would have no aversion to the idea of being with you in that way if we were married!  And before you ask, no…I am not a virgin.” She then smiled sweetly, leaned back, and watched him again as she calmly sipped her tea. She heard him draw in a sharp breath and noticed his hand, resting on the table, clench ever so slightly.  _Ah, a definite response. He wasn’t expecting me to address this so bluntly! He has never really met adult Hermione, and I am shocking him a bit.  I need to pursue it,_ she thought. “In fact,” she added in an almost offhanded way, “I am pretty sure that having a satisfying physical relationship would be the least of our problems as a married couple.” The clenched hand trembled visibly now and, even though his face remained impassive, the man shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _Gotcha!_ She thought triumphantly, and was pleased to see that she was having an _effect_ on him!  Normally, she wouldn’t be so direct about such matters, but desperate times call for desperate measures.  Plus, she realized with some surprise that she was speaking the absolute truth.  She really wouldn’t mind sharing his bed as his wife.  Sure, it would probably be a bit awkward at first, but the idea had definite possibilities.  She remembered how skillful his hands had seemed during those long ago Potions classes.  If he brought that kind of attention to detail into the bedroom, well …  She smiled faintly, both to herself and him, and decided that now that she had his attention, it was time to change tactics.

 “Since all of that nonsense is out of the way now,” she said in a gentler tone while looking him in the eye again, “why don’t you tell me what is really going on here?  Why are you trying to drive me away? I understand that this isn’t happening under the best of circumstances, but why don’t you drop the evil _Professor Snape_ persona and tell me what exactly are your _real_ objections to this marriage?  Is it the idea of marriage in general?  Or is it me, specifically?

 

 


	4. Her Argument

Severus sat speechless across the small table from the younger witch.  He was absolutely stunned with the direction that this conversation was taking.  _Did she just…?  Could she possibly mean that she would actually want to…?_ He couldn’t even think straight at the moment.  The cunning little witch had completely unbalanced _him_ – the man who had juggled the demands of both sides of the war! Not only that, but the little minx was obviously trying to provoke him into some kind of response – and she was _definitely_ getting one.  He hated that he had to shift around in his seat guiltily to try to hide his burgeoning erection at her surprisingly tantalizing responses.  _Who knew that the little witch had it in her?  Why in Merlin’s name did she have to put thoughts in my head of using the table like that? I am never going to be able to look at that piece of furniture in the same way again!  Sweet Salazar!  What argument am I going to use against her now?_   It was completely obvious that his scare tactics were not going to work with this woman.  She had called him on each and every one of his bluffs and now she wanted answers – real ones.  Before panicking, though, he decided to throw the ball back into her court one more time.  Maybe that would buy him some time to get himself under control!

 “Why do you seem so set on this marriage, Miss Granger?”  He threw her formal name out again just because he knew that she wouldn’t like it.  However, he just couldn’t bring himself to say it with as much venom as he had the first time. He had never _really_ disliked the witch, after all.  “Knowing who and what I am means that you can’t possibly want _me_.  I am also well aware that this law is set up to allow the final choice to go to the witch of the couple.  Therefore, why don’t you just reject me now, so that you can be paired up with someone more… compatible?”

 She frowned slightly at the thought that he _expected_ her to reject him.  Did he really not realize how much he had to offer a discerning witch? She was starting to see something that had not occurred to her before.  Did he not think he _deserved_ someone?  Was this leftover baggage from his role during the war?  Or was it just the idea of _her_ as his wife that he had a problem with?  It was time to find out – one way or the other!  “Compatibility?  Do you _honestly_ think that is the problem? I know for a fact that the _eHarmonius_ spell is accurate and, according to it, we were selected as the most compatible match for each other – out of the entire eligibility pool!  Also, from years of personal observation and what I know about you from other sources, I think that we could do very well together.  Consider this.  We are both studious and intellectual with a drive to learn and be the best at what we do, we both possess powerful magic with the knowledge and skill to use it well, and we both desire a quiet life out of the spotlight. I don’t think that either one of us would be happy stuck in a relationship with someone, for life, who did not possess these qualities.  To be completely honest, I would rather not have to marry _anyone_ at the moment, and I am sure that you feel the same way.  All in all, though, if I have to choose someone _right now at this very moment_ , I think that you and I have a great chance of building a partnership based on, at least, equality and mutual respect – and quite possibly more.”  She looked at him appraisingly.  “What do you think would happen if I did reject your name?  The next match might not be nearly as pleasant as this one.  In fact, I doubt that it could even come close.  What would we do then?  Spend the rest of our lives tied to dunderheads - just because there may be a little initial embarrassment between us or just because our previous professor/student relationship was a little unorthodox?”

  _Unorthodox?  Is that what she calls it? Setting my robes on fire, stealing from my potion stores, hexing me unconscious, solving my complex potion puzzle guarding the Sorcerer’s Stone when she was just a first year, being the most brilliant student I ever taught, making me ashamed of the way that I had to treat her to maintain my cover…_ His thoughts trailed off when he heard her disappointed sigh.  What had he missed?  What had she said? 

~~~~~ 

She could tell that she had startled him, perhaps even intrigued him.  However, after waiting a few moments with no response from him, she sighed heavily.  _Maybe this really wasn’t a good idea,_ she thought defeatedly! _Maybe it really is me that he finds objectionable. What a shame – just when I was really starting to get used to the idea that this could possibly work!_  “Well, I guess that is it, then.  Trying to sell you the idea of a marriage to me is a bit hard on my self esteem, if you must know.”  She gave a small rueful smile.  “At any rate, you were correct.  It _is_ witch’s choice, after all! I certainly fought hard enough for that accommodation before walking out on those sexist, spell-stealing, bas…!”  She stopped herself, shook her head and took a deep breath to clear out those unwelcome thoughts before continuing.  “Let me be clear on this, though!  If I have to get married, then I am perfectly willing to marry you.  However, I would rather you go into this arrangement willingly, as well, and not have to be forced into it.  I’m sure that after all of these years, you are tired of being coerced into doing things that you don’t want to do.  I know that I am!  Therefore, please believe me when I say that I would never purposely put you in that position!  Even if it means that I will have to…”  She broke off at those words, and he finally looked up and met her eyes with his own. Surprise and something else – something that seemed a lot like regret - flickered there in the dark depths.  “Therefore,” she continued, as if that pause had never happened, “I leave the decision with you.  I want for you to think about it - _really_ think about it.  I believe that I have made my position clear, but I will accept whatever choice you make.  You know better than I do about what you actually want.  If that is not me, if you object to the idea of being my husband, then I will completely understand, and I will not hold it against you!  After all, it is not your fault that we have been put in this unenviable position.” 

 With that, she stood up and walked towards the door.  “Owl me or floo, when you have come to a decision.  I am staying at Grimmauld Place again for the time being.”  She looked back towards him.  “Please try not to take too long.”  She then lowered her voice, even though they were alone in his personal home.  “You deserve to be happy and I know that you will not let yourself be entrapped in an unhappy situation again.  Therefore, I’m sure that you have made certain… arrangements… just in case things didn’t work out with your match.  All I ask of you, is that if you decide, for sure, that you don’t want this,” she gestured between them, “then please give me some warning before you act.  That way I will have time to do so, as well, before _they_ come looking for us.”  She noticed his initial look of surprise and then his slight nod as he acknowledged her request.   She nodded back, and gave a small tight smile, relieved that they were on the same page about that, at least.  Then, she pulled out her wand and said a quick, but complex spell to allow her to pass his wards.  Without another word, and without noticing his surprise that she could actually bypass his protective spells, she stepped out of his house and apparated straight from his stoop.


	5. Contemplation

Severus Snape sat at his tea table stunned by the events that had just unfolded.  The little witch had waltzed back into his life and turned it completely upside down in the time that it took to drink two cups of tea!  Granted that it was really that damn law’s fault, but still, the audacity of that Gryffindor was not to be believed!  First, she had stood up to him and refused to be intimidated.  Then, she had displayed her cunning brilliance and had defeated him at his own game.  She had also flaunted the fact that she was no longer a schoolgirl, but had become a beautiful and desirable young woman.  She had put _those_ thoughts in his head and had reminded him that it had been years since he had the pleasure of female companionship!  How old was that provocative little witch now, anyways? 

 He grabbed his ministry letter and read her personal information for the first time (since he had never made it past her name during the first perusal).

Name:  Hermione Jean Granger  
Birthday:  September 19       Age:  22  
Profession:  Unspeakable  –  Dept of Mysteries (Resigned)  
Address:  Unplottable / Fidelius Charm  
Parentage:  Muggleborn        Parents: William & Jean Granger – Life status and location unknown  
Education:  Hogwarts            Affiliation:  Gryffindor  
War Affiliation:  Side of the Light / Member of the Golden Trio

 This letter just raised more questions than it answered, so he had plenty to ponder.  _Okay, so she is 22.  Not a child, by any means, but still too young to actually want to be with a forty-one year old man.  Yet, she implied that she wouldn’t mind …  No!  Don’t get sidetracked!_ He looked back at the letter _. She resigned from her job in the Ministry?_ Minerva had proudly mentioned during one of their bimonthly teas that her pet Gryffindor had immediately become an Unspeakable after coming back to Hogwarts after the war just long enough to take her NEWTs. _Magical research – it was the perfect job for the know-it-all.  Why would she quit?  There must be a story there.  Also, she mentioned that she was staying at Grimmauld Place again.  That is obviously the unplottable address mentioned.  Why is she staying with Potter?  Hadn’t he married the Weasley girl?  Speaking of which, whatever had happened with the dunderhead Weasley boy that everyone thought she would end up with?  What about her parents?  What does it mean by “life status and location unknown?”_ The man sat there brooding.  He wished that he had read the letter fully beforehand, so he could have cleared up these mysteries while she was here.  Now they were going to weigh on his mind – as if she had not given him enough to think about already!

 He spent the rest of the day thinking about the witch.  He had to admit that he was unsettled by the encounter with her.  He knew that he should immediately send her a message, or better yet, a howler that would yell “NO!” at her and that would be that.  Then he could grab his trunk and leave the country for a while until all of this settled down.  However, against his will, he found himself intrigued by her.  Not just physically (even though that attraction was definitely there now!), but he also found himself thinking about all of the other points she had made, as well. 

 Try as he might, he couldn’t find fault with any of her arguments about their compatibility.  _Intellect_ – He knew that he had referred to her as an insufferable know-it-all more than once during her school career.  However, if he was being honest with himself, he had to admit that he admired her drive to learn everything that she could and her ability to not be ashamed of the fact – even though it often opened her up to ridicule ( _even from me_ , he thought ruefully.)  He also was willing to admit that the end of the war might have gone quite a bit differently if she had not been the brains behind the group that had helped to keep Potter alive for so many years.  _Magical power_ – Even he had to admit that the witch was impressive!  She had just bypassed his wards as if they were nothing and he certainly didn’t mess around when it came to protective spells!  There were several that should have incapacitated her since he had not negated them first.   Yet, she had just waved her wand and she was through…  Really for security’s sake, if nothing else, he should ask her about that, he thought.  _Quiet life_ – She had hit the nail on the head with that one.  After twenty years of fighting a war from both sides, he was physically and mentally exhausted.  All he wanted to do was relax at his cottage – reading, researching, gardening, and brewing for his private customers.  His mind drifted a bit as he realized how much he would enjoy a partner in such activities.  Again, the image of her reading on his couch surfaced unbidden in his mind.  It was followed by an image of her stirring a cauldron in his personal lab and discussing a complex potion with him. These images made him wonder for the first time if she would be willing to work with him, if they decided to go along with this madness and actually get married.  He knew that the witch was more than capable since she had been his best student _ever_ – even if he had never acknowledged that fact.  Since she was also unemployed at this time (and he really wanted to know about that situation, too!), maybe she would be willing to take on a different kind of career.  It was certainly something else to consider.

 She also seemed tremendously understanding about …well… _everything._   Her noble and chivalrous Gryffindor qualities were to blame for that, he guessed.  She had given him the power of the final choice here, and that was what really made him pause and seriously consider all of this.  She didn’t do it for manipulation (even though some of her earlier arguments had certainly been very Slytherin worthy, he thought with a touch of pride), she did it because she truly did not want to force him into marrying her – even though, surprisingly, she seemed more than willing to go along with the idea, herself!

 Then there was the whole idea that she knew of the existence of his escape plan if the worst happened. It was also obvious that she also had one of her own.  He felt a surge of pride that she would not allow herself to be forced into an existence that she did not choose for herself.  _She would definitely make someone a formidable life partner_ , he thought to himself contemplatively.  

 How ironic was it that the witch actually thought that he objected to the idea of marriage because of _her_ when the truth of the matter was almost the opposite?  The idea of getting to know the witch better was very desirable, indeed.  It was the marriage part with which he had the problem.  _If only the issue wasn’t so complicated_ , _so sudden, so…final!_  he thought, regretfully. 

 He decided that he wanted to see her again.  If nothing else, he needed to speak to her and find out some of the answers to the glaring questions about her life that were already driving him mad. To be fair, he also needed to give her another chance to change her mind, he told himself, not wanting to admit the truth.  _Damn Gryffindor chivalry is wearing off on me!_ he thought grimly.  He then smiled, however, as he summoned his Eagle Owl. 

 “Mendeleev,” he said stroking the formidable looking bird.  “I need for you to deliver another message to that insufferable little witch.” Then he smiled again as the gentle bird nipped his finger affectionately.  “Careful now.  Don’t forget your cover!  You are supposed to be a big and bad bird of prey!  Stick to that image because I am sure that she will figure out your weaknesses soon enough!”  His expression was a bit more sheepish this time as he stated, “I believe that she might have already discovered mine.”

 


	6. Mendeleev

Hermione sighed and set her teacup in the sink as she prepared to go to bed.  Harry and Ginny had gone up about an hour earlier, but she had wanted to spend some more time in the library before she retired.  _Research_ is what she told them that she was doing, but _brooding_ was a more truthful description of her activities.  Her mind wandered over the events of the day and she wondered if she could have done anything differently.  She smirked slightly as she remembered how shocked Severus had been at her sex talk, but the amusement quickly faded when she recalled the uncertain way in which the whole marriage issue had been left between them.  She was fully prepared to be refused by the man, but the wait was a bit nerve wracking!  She only hoped that he would keep his word and let her know before he decided to leave the country.  All she needed was a little notice… 

 Just then her reverie was interrupted by a tapping on the kitchen window.  Hermione saw the same impressive Eagle Owl from this morning standing there on the ledge (Did he belong to Severus?) and quickly let him in.  _Well, here it comes_ , she thought, a bit despondently, as she recognized the familiar spiky script on the envelope.  She quickly retrieved the letter from the bird and gave him an owl treat from the bowl that was provided for just that purpose.  To her surprise, the owl didn’t immediately fly away again.  Instead, he seemed to be waiting for an answer _.  Why would a refusal require an answer?_   she thought, confused.  She gave him another treat for waiting patiently and then opened the letter.

**_Miss Hermione Granger,_ **

**_If you don’t mind, I would very much like to continue the discussion that we started today.  
I have some questions that are weighing on my mind and I am sure that you probably have a few of your own by now, as well._ **

**_Therefore, would you be willing to meet with me again here at my home tomorrow?  Perhaps for lunch?_ **

**_Please send your answer back with my owl, Mendeleev._**   

**_Ignore the fact that he seems to be laboring under the misconception that he is a sweet little feathery chick.   Make no mistake that he is indeed a ferocious beast – just like his master!_ **

**_\- SS_ **

Hermione couldn’t help but snicker at that last sentence.  Severus Snape actually had a sense of humor, who would have guessed?  She glanced over at the owl and smiled as it hooted gently at her and allowed her to stroke his feathers.  He even closed his golden eyes with pleasure as she rubbed her fingers over his ears.  _Ferocious, indeed!_ she thought with amusement.  _Just like his master…hmmm….I wonder..._ Then she banished all inappropriate thoughts of stroking the man from her mind, as she picked up her quill to answer.

**_Severus,_**

**_It will be my pleasure._**  
**_I will see you at 12:00, unless I hear otherwise._ **

**_By the way, I just wanted to let you know that I did find Mendeleev to be quite ferocious – especially when I stroked him behind those adorable feathery ear tufts!  I wonder if his master would benefit from such attention, as well?_ **

**_Yours,_**  
**_Hermione_ **

She giggled at her own audacity (What would he think of her?) as she presented the letter to Mendeleev.  _Was he named after the muggle chemist?  Or was that man a wizard, as well?_  Hermione wondered, as she gave the bird one more treat.  She smiled as he gently nipped her finger in thanks and flew out of the window.  Hermione then went off to bed with a much lighter heart and was a bit surprised to find that she was looking forward to her lunch meeting tomorrow.  She was interested in learning more about one Severus Snape and it sounded like he wanted to know more about her, too!  _Even if it doesn’t lead to a marriage agreement,_ she thought _, it should be interesting - at the very least!_

~~~~~

The large owl returned to his home perch to snooze after presenting the letter to his master.  The man read the beginning of the missive quickly and was quite pleased that the little witch had agreed to meet with him again.  He had been a bit worried that he had put her off permanently with his seeming indifference.   He then read the last sentence of the note, and found himself actually blushing at the idea of being stroked.  _Outrageous Gryffindor,_ he thought to himself, and he noticed that he was smiling fondly at the thought.  _What am I getting myself into here?_


	7. The Lunch Date

Hermione dressed casually in a pair of muggle jeans, a snug fitting top, and a pair of boots for lunch with Severus.  She also carried a new bag (since her old beaded one had finally succumbed to the ravages of time) that was enhanced with an expansion charm, just like the old one had been.  Inside, she had packed extra clothing, photos, and books – everything she might want if she needed to leave the country quickly today without any extra warning.  She then used a featherlight charm to make the bag much easier to carry.   She knew that once a verbal agreement to wed had occurred, a written agreement would automatically appear in the Ministry records.  She wouldn’t put it past the sneaky little bastards, though, if something similar happened when a definite refusal to wed was agreed upon, as well.  If that was the case, she would have to move quickly before the Ministry could act.  Taking her luggage with her meant that she could apparate straight from Severus’s home into Muggle London to collect what she needed without raising any eyebrows in the process.  She was hoping that the two of them could come to a more beneficial agreement than that, but it certainly didn’t hurt to be prepared for the worst case scenario.  The war had taught her that.

 ~~~~~

Severus opened the door and eyed the witch who had apparated on his stoop with approval.  _Muggle clothing certainly suits her figure,_ he thought appraisingly.  _It seems to hug all of her curves._ He made himself tear his eyes away before she caught him ogling her, but rather thought he might be too late when he saw the small smirk on her lips.  _Minx!_ he thought again, with a smirk of his own, and went to take down the wards to allow her entrance over his threshold.  He paused in the act, however, and curiously asked her if she thought she could bypass his entrance wards just like she had his exit wards on the previous day. 

 Hermione knew it was a test ( _Once a teacher, always a teacher!_ she thought), but chose to humor the man, anyway.  She closed her eyes and reached out mentally to _feel_ the magical wards.  The entrance wards were stronger than the exit wards, to prevent invasion - of course, but she continued to trace the lines of magic with her mind until she reached the source spell.  _Gotcha!_ she thought.  She then raised her wand, channeled her energy, and whispered the necessary counter spell.  When she opened her eyes, she was standing inside the cottage, face to face with Severus Snape.

 “Just how in Merlin’s name did you manage to do that, Witch?” asked the man in amazement.

 Hermione smiled, proud that she had managed to surprise him again, especially when he was such a powerful wizard himself!  “Just a little spell that I created when I was tired of being trapped both inside _and_ outside of places during that year on the run with the boys!”

 “You _created_ a spell that lets you bypass protective wards – when you were what, 17? 18?” He didn’t even try to downplay how impressed he was.  He had always known that the little witch was clever, but this was something else _entirely_!

 “I have actually created quite a few spells, Severus,” she said and then sighed, “one of which has helped to land us right in the middle of all of this trouble.”  She admitted this last bit of information sheepishly.

 “I think that might be a story that you will need to tell me over lunch.”  With that, Severus led the way towards the kitchen.  She followed him thinking that this was the most _mild_ that she had ever seen the man.  It was quite pleasant and she hoped that it was more indicative of his true personality than the snarky, threatening man she had met with yesterday.  However, truth be told, she didn’t mind the snark too much.  She actually kind of enjoyed verbally sparring with the sharp witted wizard.  The threats, however, she could certainly do without - even though she must have handled them appropriately since she had been invited back today… Her musings were interrupted as they reached the kitchen.  She sat her bag down in one of the chairs at the table and looked around at the well appointed and cheerful room that was a pleasant mix of both magical and muggle conveniences.

 “Ooh, I love it!” Hermione exclaimed with a sparkle in her eye.  “The kitchen in my flat was all muggle, but the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, as you know, is all magical.  I love how you have combined the best of both worlds here!” 

 Severus couldn’t exactly explain why, but he was glad that the room met with her approval.  He nodded and said, “a half-blood kitchen for a half-blood Prince.”

 He didn’t say anything about the decidedly unladylike snort of laughter that this comment incited from her, but he did find it amusing. Instead, he just smirked at her before requesting that she set the table because, as he said with a now completely straight face,  “Apparently, all of the house elves left when they heard the founder of SPEW was coming.  They were afraid that they were going to receive knitted hats.” 

 Hermione sighed heavily, but good naturedly, since she was used to being teased about S.P.E.W. “Very funny!  I admit that I was young, idealistic, and still quite innocent back then.  However, I did what I did for the right reasons, and I will still champion a worthy cause when someone needs me!”

 “I would expect no less from the very embodiment of a Gryffindor,” he said, quite seriously, as he carefully took the Shepherd’s Pie out of the muggle oven.

 “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” she teased and smiled – just like she would if she was speaking to Harry or one of the Weasleys – instead of her former intimidating professor.  Before she could consider the implications of this, though, she caught sight of the food.  “Oh, Severus!” she exclaimed delightedly.  “You are full of surprises!  That looks and smells wonderful!”

 He found that he couldn’t suppress the small proud smile that formed at her ardent praise.  “Well, let’s get it on the table so that we eat…and then we need to talk.”  He watched as the delightful smile that had graced her lips fell slightly at his words.  He then realized that she had temporarily forgotten the business that had brought her there.  Apparently, her previous excitement and good humor had been genuine and not designed to manipulate his feelings in her favor.  _That’s why she is a Lioness and not a Snake,_ he thought, but his thoughts held no rancor.  He was too pleased that she had actually meant everything that she had said to him.  He liked that she had been speaking to him like a friend, and not as a possible conquest or mark.

 As they ate, Hermione complimented his cooking.  Even though her praises were a bit more subdued than before, he couldn’t help feeling that they were still genuine.  She was clearly a bit more uneasy now, though, and he cursed the Marriage Law again.  Without that hanging over their heads, they could be having a nice meal together, indulging in pleasant, unrestrained conversation, and just seeing where it took them.  However, when he stopped to think about it, they would probably have never been reintroduced to each other without that invasive legislation.  He probably wouldn’t have had the chance to see the pretty little witch again and see what a clever and amazing woman that she had become.  Maybe it wasn’t all bad, then – no matter what they ended up deciding to do about their futures.          

 


	8. Escape Plans

“Severus,” her sincere voice broke through his reverie, “what do you hope to accomplish with this luncheon?  I have noticed that you have dropped the evil dungeon dweller act from yesterday and have decided to be yourself today.  I am truly grateful for that.   However, does that mean that we are approaching this as an information gathering session with an eye towards making a properly informed decision towards a possible marriage?  Or do you just want to satisfy your curiosity about my life by chatting like old friends and trying to catch up?”  She made a silencing gesture when he started to speak.  “Don’t get me wrong, I want you to know that either is fine with me.  I said that I wasn’t going to pressure you, and I won’t.  I just need to know where I stand and how to focus my expectations, so that I will know which direction to take when I leave here… and I mean that literally.  I need to know if I will be heading back into the wizarding world after this or if I will be heading into Muggle London when I leave  – if you know what I mean.”

 He nodded his understanding , but didn’t yet know how to answer her question.  _What do I want?_ The truth was that he found the witch fascinating and was enjoying her company, but the idea of _marriage – of tying his life to another person - forever_ was just too daunting for him. He happened to glance over at her bag on the adjacent chair and his eyes widened as he realized what it was.  He decided to masterfully change the subject for a bit until he could come up with a reasonable answer. “Expansion charm?” he asked. 

 “Yes,” she said with a slightly sad smile, knowing that he was trying to avoid answering her question.  She followed his gaze to her bag, which he was obviously using as a distraction.  _That act alone really provided the answer without him saying a word, didn’t it?_   “Everything else I need is located in a safety deposit box in my muggle bank.”

 He thought about this and nodded his approval. _Why didn’t I think of that?  It is certainly a better idea than keeping a trunk in the basement.  She is such a clever witch!_ he thought admiringly and then brought himself back to the conversation.  “Planned destination?” he asked curiously.

 “Bulgaria!  It’s a beautiful country with a fascinating history.  I have visited there many times in the last few years.”

 He looked up quickly in some surprise at that.  Then he remembered the Yule Ball from several years previous, and he realized why that particular destination was probably chosen.  “Krum?” he asked, purposely casual, and he wondered why the idea seemed to unsettle him.

 His suspicions were confirmed when she smiled and nodded happily.  “Yes, Viktor and I have remained very good friends over the years and he has agreed to help me until I get settled.”

  _I just bet he has,_ Severus thought darkly.   However, he had to reluctantly admit that it sounded like a good plan.  Bulgaria was far enough away that she wouldn’t be found easily.  Krum certainly couldn’t match her in intellect, but from what he remembered about the TriWizard Tournament , the young man was also a powerful wizard in his own right.  Add in the fact that he was a physically fit professional athlete and it seemed reasonable that he could help to protect the young witch.  It was a decent match for her and Severus wondered why she just didn’t go to him first instead of wasting her time with her former potions professor.  She must _really_ not want to leave Britain, if she was that desperate!  It was confusing, but he didn’t know how to ask her without sounding pathetic.  Therefore, he was glad when she changed the subject.

 “What about you?  What are your plans?” she asked with genuine curiosity. 

 “China - I studied herbal magic there off and on during school holidays for several years between the wars.  My friend and supplier still runs an apothecary there and has offered me a position.”

 “That sounds exciting, Severus! Nobody would ever be able to find you there! Can you speak and read the language?” After he nodded, she continued.   “Chinese magic must be fascinating.  I wonder why you haven’t decided to do that anyway… instead of waiting to do it as a last resort just to avoid being married to an annoying insufferable know-it-all?” This last was said without apparent bitterness – just a slight sadness that was well hidden behind the obvious good humor and curiosity. 

 He decided to answer her in kind.  “The Chinese haven’t mastered fish and chips suitable enough for dungeon bats," he said and was pleased when he was rewarded with a delighted laugh.    

 By this time, their lunch was finished.  She offered to help him clean it up, but he just waved his wand and everything was pristine again.  “Cooking the muggle way is a lot easier when you clean up the mess with magic!” she said approvingly. 

 He nodded his agreement.  “Would you like to continue this conversation in the lounge or the library?”  He asked and smirked, knowing the answer in advance.

 “Oh, the library, please!” she answered excitedly.  Then she noticed his smug grin.  “You git!” she said pleasantly and shoulder bumped him.  Then she picked up her bag with one hand, grabbed his hand with the other, and practically dragged him the rest of the way in the direction that he had indicated.

 The simple action pleased him.  Not many people joked with him and even fewer voluntarily touched him.  She did it so naturally, like it really didn’t bother her.  He found that he liked the casual intimacy and decided, regretfully, that Krum was a lucky wizard, indeed!

 


	9. The Library

They reached the library and he gestured for her to precede him.  He watched her face as she walked in and he was not disappointed in her reaction.  Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped as she slowly turned around to see all of the magically expanded room.  “It’s huge!” she gasped, “much larger even than the one at Grimmauld Place – and that one took generations to build up.”   She beamed at him with delight.  “Oh, Severus!” she said, overcome with an emotion that only true bookworms could understand.   Just then the sun decided to come out from behind the clouds and a beam shone in from a high window.  Hermione stood in the middle of his favorite room in the house, surrounded with books, highlighted with sunbeams, her eyes were shining in joy, and a gentle smile gracing her lips.  Severus thought, at that moment, that he had never seen anything so beautiful as the sight before him and something stirred deep within him.  Something he had not felt in a long time, and he started to wonder if …

 “Quidditch books, really, Severus?” her amused voice interrupted his musings.  He realized that he must have closed his eyes without thinking.  He opened them to see her trailing her finger along the spines of several books on an eye level shelf and wondered briefly what if would feel like if she did that to him…He shook his head at the thought.  What was it about being in this room with her?  Books and a beautiful intelligent woman – what a combination!  He took a deep breath to steady his thoughts and answered her. 

 “Actually, those were given to me by Draco.  He was quite incensed to realize that I had none of my own when I moved here and he helped me to unpack. In fact, I don’t know what hit my godson the hardest - the lack of Quidditch books or the fact that I refused to unpack my books with magic and we had to do it all by hand.” 

 “I bet,” she said with a little bit of a snort and shook her head at the thought that Draco didn’t sound like he had changed very much since their school days.  “Actually, I believe that Quidditch books and Ana’s fashion magazines are probably the only residents of Viktor’s library.  It’s quite depressing, really.”

 “What a shame,” Severus said sincerely, his lips curling into a distasteful sneer at the thought of Hermione stuck with someone who could not appreciate a well stocked library.  Then he realized that someone else had been mentioned, too.  “Who is Ana?” he asked curiously.

 “Oh, She’s Viktor’s wife,” she answered absently as she continued to explore the shelves.  For some reason, Severus felt his heart skip pleasantly at this news.  “I quite like her!  Don’t tell Ron, but she reminds me of a nicer, quieter, Lavender Brown.  They have a beautiful little daughter, Tsveta.  It means “flower.”  I’m her godmother, actually, so having to relocate to Bulgaria will at least have one bright spot.  I will get to spend more time with her.  She is not even two yet, but her magic is already manifesting.  It’s one of the reasons why I decided to become a private Magic tutor for children too young to go to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons once I get there. It is the kind of job that should also help me to keep my head down and to stay out of trouble. Not that you would ever know it, but sometimes I have difficulty with that!” 

 Severus allowed himself a little snort of amusement at that major understatement!  However, he then realized that at those words, she seemed to remember why she was there in the first place.  She turned, with obvious reluctance, from the shelves in order to go and sit on the sofa in the middle of the room.  Severus couldn’t help but to gulp to see her in the very spot where he had fantasized her being.  It wasn’t even a sexual fantasy, so he didn’t know why if affected him so strongly.  However, affect him it did!  He had to gulp again, when she patted the seat next to her and gestured for him to sit down.  “I believe that you said you wanted to talk.”  She said this pleasantly enough, but her tone was now more guarded than before. 

 “Since we have already shared our escape plans, I gather that this is the ‘satisfy your curiosity about my life by chatting like old friends’ conversation.”   She muttered the _Tempus_ spell to check the time, and smiled slightly.  “Okay, I estimate that I have about two hours before I have to leave to get to get my _banking_ done before they close. Then I can catch my ride.  I could deal with some pleasant conversation until then.”  She looked over at him curiously.  “I guess that you are not planning to leave anytime soon, then?” 

 “Well, I wasn’t - not quite yet, at any rate.  I can’t help but to wonder, though, why do you feel like you need to leave today?” he asked, hesitantly.  She then told him her suspicions about the Ministry engagement records.  He nodded.  “You are probably right,” he stated grimly.  “However, accordingly to this idea, we should be fine – for the time being - as long as we don’t actually verbally or formally deny anything.” 

 “I hope that you are right, but I worry about the role that _intent_ could play.  Since you _intend_ to deny this marriage, as is your right, I am afraid that will show up in the records - even without an actual verbal denial.  Unfortunately, there is no way to know, for sure.  That is why I am prepared to make a run for it, tonight – just in case.  It would not be such a big deal, except for the fact that I have a suspicion that an unadvertised _Obliviate_ await those who reject the law and choose to leave the wizarding world.  I’m positive that they are not going to allow a bunch of ex-magicals to run around Muggle England unsupervised with all of this powerful knowledge still in their heads.  That’s why we shouldn’t wait for them to find us first.  We need to leave while we still have our magic and our memory intact.”

 “I had the same thought,” Severus said as he looked, regretfully, over at the witch.  The war had obviously tainted her childhood and her innocence, he thought.  She grew up planning, fighting, expecting the worst and often getting it.  It had also been harder on her than it had on others her age, though, because she had to be the brains of the Golden Trio and protect Harry Potter all those years - at all costs.  Was it any wonder that she was so jaded and suspicious now?   Wasn’t it even more of a shame that it was proven that she had to be?  The country that she had given up her childhood to protect, turned against her, and tried to force her to choose between her magic and memory _or_ marriage to him!  The thought was bitter because it is common knowledge that the truth often hurts. What was even worse was when a particular thought came out of nowhere to smack him right between the eyes.  The Ministry wasn’t forcing her to run away… _he was_!  She had already agreed to marry him.  He was the one who couldn’t seem to do the same – no matter how fantastic she was.  It was all his fault!  He was the reason that this beautiful and brilliant witch was going to have to run, hide, and be dependent on a married, quidditch-crazed, foreign wizard while she basically babysat children with out-of-control magic.  He wondered if she thought of it that way – especially since the law was worded in such a way that she could technically make him agree to marry her.  However, she was too good of a person to do that…and now she was going to pay for it.

  _Why can’t I just say yes to her?_ he thought seriously _.   It would solve both of our problems.  She is everything that I could ever want in a witch – and so much more!  She is young, beautiful, brilliant, brave, talented, literate, funny, trustworthy… the list could go on and on._

 “Severus?  Are you alright?” her sweet, concerned voice broke into his thoughts.  “I thought I had lost you for a minute.” 

 “Just thinking about the fact that this house is unplottable, you know.” He prevaricated a bit – not wanting to tell her what was _really_ on his mind.   She looked up in surprise at this.  “That should buy us some additional time, as well, since the dunderheads at the Ministry won’t be able to find it easily.”

 “Your house is unplottable?  How did I miss that?” Hermione exclaimed in surprise.  She grabbed her bag, muttered a spell to open it, and said, “ _Accio_ , Ministry Marriage Law letter.”  She giggled, and even he had to smile, when two letters landed on her lap – the one that flew out of her bag and the one that worked its way out of his pocket.  She smirked and handed his letter back to him.  “Sorry, I should have worded that better, I guess.  Anyway, I suppose that I was so relieved after seeing your name that I just didn’t read the rest of my letter.  Let’s see…”  She was so busy unfolding the letter that she didn’t see the look of pure astonishment on Severus’s face.

 “Please excuse me for a moment,” he said quietly.  “I will … go get us some tea while you read your letter.” Relieved at having an excuse to leave, he quickly fled the room.  He had to think about what she had just said.

  _She had been relieved to see my name! Me?  The Death Eater?  The Greasy Git? The Dungeon Bat?  Snivellus?  The potions professor who made her classes hell? Someone she hadn’t seen in three years?  She was relieved at the thought of marrying me?  She knows who and what I am… and she still felt relief?_ These were all tough questions, but the next one was even tougher.  _After all of this … why am I still willing to let her go?_

 He made the tea without using magic in order to give himself some time to think _.  What in Merlin’s name is wrong with me?  Am I afraid of the witch – or what she represents?  Don’t I deserve this?_ Then it came to him. _No, I do not deserve marriage to such a wonderful woman.  I should be alone._ _The only problem is that I am also punishing her in the process of punishing myself.  She doesn’t deserve to go into a life of exile just because I am not worthy of her._

_Maybe I am just afraid…I have been alone practically my whole life…Am I capable of learning how to live my life in such a drastically different way?  Can I let someone else in?_ With this thought, he brought the tea to the woman who had brought such chaos to his normally highly disciplined mind.  _Maybe I should… talk… to her about this?_ The thought was terrifying!

 


	10. Unspeakable Secrets

She was still sitting on the sofa with the letter on her lap when he returned.  She accepted her cup of tea with a smile and pointed to her letter, sheepishly.  “Unplottable – it says it right there!” 

 “Overlooking the obvious again, Miss Granger?” he asked in his best sarcastic _Professor Snape_ voice – complete with sneer.

“Shut it, you!” she said, laughing. “Fortunately, I already knew your other details that the letter stated or I would feel even more stupid right about now!  _Professor Snape_ would _really_ have had a ball with that!”  She laughed and he was relieved that she seemed to know just how much of an act that particular persona was.

  _Merlin, I love it when she jokes with me!  Plus, she knew everything else about me that was in the letter? How is that even possible?_   He remembered how many questions that he had about her information and decided that it was now time to bring those issues up.  However, she spoke before he could.

 “Seriously, though, Severus – if your home is unplottable, why would you give me the address?  We could have met anywhere in Wizarding or Muggle England, but you trusted me – not only with your address, but with your wards today, as well.  Thank you for that!  It is a great honor to be trusted by someone who has such valid reasons for trusting no one.”  With that statement, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

  _She kissed me!  She touched me – with her lips – on purpose! She thanked me!  I should be the one thanking her!_

 He steadied himself as the question hit me.   _Why did I trust her?_  He wondered for a moment.  However, he already knew the answer and said it aloud.  “You are, and have always been, an imminently trustworthy person.”  Then he quickly changed the subject.   “Now...speaking of our letters, I did have a few questions about yours.  Do you mind?”

 “Not at all,” she said smiling, pleased with such a positive analysis of her character – especially from _him_!  “Ask away.  I can’t promise that I can or will answer everything, but I will try.  Just remember we have to keep an eye on the time so that I can get to the bank before it closes.” 

 He tried to hide his grimace at the thought that she had to leave – and he would never see her again.  Therefore, he needed to go ahead and ask his questions – before it was too late.

 “Can you tell me what happened with your job as an Unspeakable at the Ministry?  Or are you still compelled not to do so under the Unspeakable’s Oath?” 

 Hermione smiled, a bit deviously, and muttered a spell under her breath and then spoke quickly.  “My main job as an Unspeakable was research and spell development… Good, it looks like the _Sacramentum Rejectus_ spell is working.  I don’t know how long it will last, though.  I have only been able to test it for a few minutes at a time before this.”

 “ _Sacramentum Rejectus_ – Oath rejection – You created a spell to allow you to circumnavigate the Unspeakable’s Oath?” Severus found himself amazed, once again, by the cleverness of this witch.

 “Well, I thought it might come in handy.  I don’t like being forbidden to do anything!  What if something truly horrific had been happening there and I had to be silent about it?  Now, I had better explain quickly before the spell wears off!”

 Severus just snorted in amusement and gestured for her to continue. 

 “At first, I was assigned to the Time Division, but after I finished my project there much faster than anyone expected, (I will have tell you about that another time.), I was assigned to the Emotions Division.  Specifically, I was assigned to research Love and Affection.  I was commissioned to create a spell to test for relationship compatibility.  Do you see where this story is heading?”

 “You created the _eHarmonius_ spell?  That’s why you are so confident in its accuracy.” He nodded in understanding now.  That really did put a different spin on the situation.  It explained why she was so comfortable with the idea of _them_!  He had to admit that with his new knowledge of her abilities, he felt more secure with the idea of the spell’s accuracy, too.  That meant that they really were the best match for each other!

 “Yes.  Keep in mind, though, that it was nearly two years ago that I created the spell.  I thought that it would be used more as a novelty or something that dating/matchmaking services would utilize if it were ever released.  I had NO idea that it was going to be used to back up this marriage legislation or else I would have flatly refused.  As it was, I was basically shanghaied and my research was stolen by the Ministry itself.  Even though, as they very condescendingly explained to me when I had the nerve to protest, all my research technically belonged to them anyways - since they paid my salary.  Needless to say, when I found out that not only were they going to enact a Marriage Law using my spell, but that it would also be solely Wizard’s choice, I lost my temper!  Aurors may have even been called in to forcibly remove me from the presence of the Ministry cabinet.”

 “Dare I ask why?”  Severus asked torn between concern and amusement for the woman next to him.

  “I may have threatened to hex their bollocks off if they set up innocent women to be forcibly wed and legally raped - while using my spell as justification.”  She smirked, then.  “Unfortunately for the cabinet, Aurors Potter and Weasley were the ones who showed up to answer the summons to arrest me.  Needless to say, with the entire Golden Trio facing them, the Cabinet backed down.   Can you imagine the publicity that would have resulted, otherwise?  I didn’t accomplish much more after that, but I did manage to get the “Witch’s Choice” amendment to the law approved and the Marital Monitoring amendment dropped at the last minute – in exchange for my resignation…and temporary silence enforced with an Unbreakable Vow until the legislation was released to the public .  It still wasn’t ideal - I couldn’t get the entire Law repealed, but I did what I could.”

 “Little Witch,” Severus tried to regain control of his rampant thoughts and overwhelming admiration for the woman in front of him, “are you trying to tell me that you, almost singlehandedly, threatened and faced down the entire Ministry Cabinet – and won?” 

 “Well, I obviously didn’t win, because the Law still happened – and I lost my dream job in the process.”

 “You lost your job in order to protect others.  That’s really something.  Also, I’m almost afraid to ask, but does Marital Monitoring mean what I think it does?” 

 “Probably.  The consummation of the marriage and frequency of marital sex would have been regulated under the original law,” she sighed with the absurdity of it all.

 “Merlin! What were they thinking?” Severus roared in absolute outrage. “Instead of losing your job, you should have been given a medal for putting a stop to such an atrocity!”

 “I’ve already got one,” she said tiredly, referring to the Order of Merlin for her efforts during the war.  “We all do, remember?  Doesn’t look like it did us much good, though, does it?”  She closed her eyes and leaned against the back of the couch.  All of this was in the past, but it didn’t make easier to remember.  She was still quite upset about how it had all worked out - about how she had been betrayed.

 “Despite all of that, everything you did, you still got caught up in this marriage mess.”  He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.  How could they have done this to her? A thought suddenly occurred to him and he shot up suddenly in his seat and snarled. “Being matched with me was your punishment, wasn’t it?  They knew that the Gryffindor Princess would never agree to marry the Slytherin Bat.  Therefore, they knew that you would flee the country and they wouldn’t have to deal with you anymore.  Manipulative bastards!”  He was so very angry for her to have been placed in this position.  He was angry for himself, as well.  _Just when I was starting to let my guard down and beginning to think that maybe we were compatible after all.  I should have known…_

 “Severus, that’s not true!”she said quietly, her eyes still closed.  “If they were that good at planning, then I would never have caught them in the first place.  No, I stand by the spell.  It is accurate.  I _know_ it is! I know that it doesn’t mean much to you, but we really were meant to be a match!”

 He didn’t look at her.  He was still too upset to do so.  “I know that you created the spell, and feel strongly about it, but results can be manipulated.  People can be manipulated.  _You_ were manipulated into having to deal with this humiliating situation with me!”  He jumped up and started pacing.  He glanced over at the little witch still leaning back, eyes shut, on the couch.  How could she be taking this so calmly?

 As he opened his mouth to say something else, he noticed a lone tear slide out from under her eyelid and slip silently down her cheek.  _Shit!  I’m making it worse, aren’t I?_   he thought remorsefully _.  She’s trying to stay calm, keep it together, and I am ranting like a madman. What a strong person she is!_ _She has been trying to make this whole ordeal easier for me, and how am I repaying her?_ He saw her screw her eyes up tight for a moment, apparently to try and hold back more tears, and something inside of him broke a little bit.  He crossed back over to the couch, sat back down next to the witch, and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.  He held her close, a little uncertainly at first, not used to such close physical contact.  Because of that, he didn’t know what to think…or how to feel, when she sighed, snuggled a little closer to him and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder – actively seeking his comfort.  After a moment, he realized that he rather liked holding the pretty little witch in his arms.  He only wished that she had not had to be upset for it to happen.  “I don’t blame you.  None of this is your fault.” He felt the need to reassure her.  After just a few minutes, he was very surprised when her hand slid up to cup his cheek.  Then she reached up and quickly brushed her lips against his in a very gentle, feather-light kiss.  He stiffened in surprise and was temporarily rendered speechless by her action.  _Wha…what just happened?_  

 “Thank you,” she whispered. “I think I needed that.”  She patted his cheek and sat up.  “Do me a favor,” she said softly, still touching his face, looking into his dark eyes, and giving him a gentle smile.  “Please don’t _ever_ think that you are a punishment to me.  Please believe me when I say that I _know_ for a fact that is _not_ the case!  Even if nothing else ever comes out of this, then I am pleased to have made a very good friend.”  She then forced a little, sad laugh.  “Now, please show me where the loo is.  I have to get cleaned up and ready to go.”    


	11. Clarification

Still a bit stunned by her kiss, Severus pointed the way to the bathroom.  He didn’t say anything, but his thoughts were racing around his mind.  _She is going to go…but I don’t want her to leave.  Not now!  We still need to figure all of this out. She kissed me!  Why did she do that?  I can’t let her leave.  What am I going to do?_  

 Just as he was thinking this, he felt the Ministry letter vibrate in his pocket.  _What in Merlin’s name?_ he thought as he pulled it out and opened it. As he scanned it, he was astonished to find that another statement had been magically added (in glowing red script) to the bottom of the letter since the last time that he had read it.

 He read the following statement:

_The Ministry would like to amend the original notification with the following additional information in order to provide further clarification as to the legal obligations of the recipient: **Couples are given one week from the receipt of their Match Notification to file written acceptance or rejection claims with the Ministry Records Office by the Witch of the couple.  Failure to do so will result in immediate release of a new Match Notification for both parties.  Receipt of a new Match Notification immediately renders any previous Match NULL and VOID. No more than THREE Match Notifications will be allowed per Witch or Wizard.  Failure to choose one of the Matches or failure to respond to all three Match Notifications will result in the loss of magical privileges and revocation of residence rights in Wizarding Britain**_ **.**

_Well, that does actually clear things up a bit,_ Severus thought reluctantly, _especially since they had not been very clear before.  This whole damn thing was poorly planned out! I bet the fools were so inundated with owls from confused wizards and witches that they didn’t know what else to do, so they just sent out a magical enhancement to all of the letters so that they wouldn’t have to answer each and every missive to the Ministry._

 His thoughts then turned back to the young woman in his bathroom and he smiled.  _We have time_ , he thought with relief.  _We don’t have to be so scared and rush into anything_.  _I know!  I will ask her out to dinner.  Then we can talk, get to know each other a little bit better, and maybe kiss again.  Wait a minute!  Did I really just think that?  Am I really thinking about kissing Hermione Granger?  No, that can’t happen.  I can’t get attached, only to have her leave me.  Shut up, Severus!  Here she comes, so don’t freak her out!_

“Miss  Gra…Hermione...”  No, it didn’t feel right to call her either of those names now.  She was neither a student anymore nor an old friend....not really.  He needed a new name for her, something without memories or expectations attached to it.  What were those other choices that she had given him?  _Mia!  That would work.  It suits her. Let’s see if I can say it aloud.  “_ Mia?” he asked tentatively as she reentered the room.  His heart pounded in his chest, almost painfully, as she favored him with a dazzling smile at hearing him say the nickname.  _Yes, that was definitely the right choice if it causes that response!_ he thought fervently.  He tried it out again.  “Mia?” he asked as she sat back down next to him.

 “Yes, Severus?” she inquired gently, still smiling at the shy way that he was trying out the name for her.  She wouldn’t draw attention to it, but she did like the way it sounded in his silky voice.

 “Mia,” he said again – in a stronger tone with more confidence this time. “I have some good news.”  He held out his Ministry letter for her to read the amendment.    “This means that we still have time…and there are still some things that I would still like to discuss with you.  Why don’t you put off your… _trip…_ for a day or two, at least?  We can go out to dinner, if you like.  Then, you can even stay here…in my guest room, tonight.  If you want to, that is.  I promise that you will be safe here.”  All of this came out in a nervous rush.  Then he panicked and rushed to explain himself when he noticed her look of hesitation. “I just don’t want to drive you away and make you think...”  _Merlin!  Why did this have to be so awkward?_  “What I mean to say…Mia…is that… I just want to let you know that you are not the problem here.  In fact, I think that you are really quite...astonishing.  My reluctance to marry is truly my own personal issue at this point, and it really doesn’t have anything to do with you.  In fact, I wish…” he trailed off in embarrassment.

 “Thank you, Severus!” she said with genuine gratitude.  Then, she reached out and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.  She continued to hold it while she talked. “It’s okay.  I really do appreciate that. I must admit that I was starting to wonder if something about me offended you in some way.   Anyway, I completely understand.  I really do.  This really is quite a lot to take in with such short notice – even for me and I have had a bit longer to prepare for it.  I know that it must be _really_ hard on you as a lifelong bachelor to be told that you either have to marry or basically go into hiding.   Anyway, I promised that I wouldn’t force you into anything, and I meant it.  However, at the same time, I am enjoying your company and have no desire to hurry off.  I still don’t trust the ministry to actually give us a full week, but we could probably take the next day or so with confidence.  Therefore, yes, I would love to spend more time with you!” 

Severus looked down at their joined hands and listened to her with a mixture of confusion and pleasure.  _This little witch is certainly tactile,_ he thought to himself _.  It’s quite pleasant!  I am so glad that she wants to spend time with me as much as I do with her.  When was the last time that has happened to me?  However, what in the world could ever make her think that she was offensive in any way?_ Then it suddenly hit him as he remembered the carved slur on her arm that she had shown him yesterday during their verbal scrimmage.  His heart clenched _. How could I have already forgotten that she had been marked like that?  To be sure, she doesn’t think that I think of her in those terms, does she? It is possible, I guess.  At Hogwarts, the Slytherins in my own house had no problems with calling her that as frequently as possible – with my own godson as the ringleader.  No,_ he shook his head slightly at the thought _, I am confident that she wouldn’t be here if she did.  She wouldn’t ever agree to be with a man who thought such a thing about anybody, much less about her - especially not when she sacrificed so much to fight against those with that kind of belief._ Just then, the small hand holding his moved a little, just enough to cause her sleeve to slide up and expose the very scar of which he had just been thinking.  She went to cover it back up, but he stopped her.  With an intensely serious look on his face, and still holding her hand, he traced the letters on her forearm gently with his free hand.  He then looked at her with the question in his eyes. 

 She sighed, knowing what he wanted.  “It was a gift, courtesy of Bellatrix, during my unscheduled visit to Malfoy Manor,” she said quietly.

 He nodded.  _I should have known it was that crazy bitch!_ he snarled to himself, extremely grateful that she was already dead.  Then he waited to see if she would say anything else, but it soon became clear that she wasn’t going to.  He wasn’t surprised.  In fact, he suspected that she wanted to talk about it as much as he did about Nagini’s attack.  In other words, _not at all_ …   Plus, she had also mentioned Cruciatus, and he shuddered to think about what else had been involved in her torture – especially if she had been caught by snatchers while on the run, as he now suspected.   He could only hope that she had not been too damaged (he knew the kind of things that had happened at Malfoy Manor) and that she had been able to heal…both physically and mentally!  He certainly wouldn’t push her to talk about it, no matter how curious he was.  He wouldn’t make her relieve those memories!  Forcing himself away from these thoughts, he looked back up at her and his eyes were darker with emotion than normal.  “Nothing you are or do is offensive to me, Mia.  I hope you know that.”  He held her tentative gaze and started to feel himself losing control.  He wanted to snatch the little witch up, keep her safe, and never let anyone hurt her ever again.   He didn’t really know where the strength of these feelings was coming from, but he almost shuddered from the intensity of it.

 “I’m very glad to hear it,” she said softly, unaware of his inner turmoil.  She was too busy trying to deal with her own that was caused by the dichotomy of both the unpleasant memories and the extremely pleasant gentleness of his touch.  She thought that she ought to change the subject, quickly, before she did more than kiss him this time.  This new, gentler Severus Snape, who wasn’t disgusted by her scars, and who understood that she didn’t want to talk about that particular situation, was a surprise to her!  She didn’t know if she could resist the pull that she was really beginning to feel to him.  Therefore she asked, “Would you mind if I borrow Mendeleev to send Harry a message – just to let him know where I am at, that I am okay, and that I didn’t …um…go on _holiday,_ yet?”

 “Of course, you can!” he stated, unable to determine if he was relieved or not, when the not-entirely-unpleasant tension between them eased. “I’m curious, though, how did Potter take the news of your…Match?  Assuming that you even told him, that is.”

 “Of course, I told him, Severus – he _is_ my best friend.” She sighed heavily.  “To be honest, at first he thought that it was a joke, then he was briefly angry, but then he was supportive when he realized that I really was okay with the match – more than okay, in fact!  After all, he has a much better understanding of what your actual role was during the war than most people do.  He always regretted doubting you – even though it is sometimes hard for him to separate _Professor Snape_ from the _real_ Severus Snape.” 

 “Not that anyone could blame him after the way that I treated all of you – and especially after what he witnessed on the astronomy tower that night,” Severus said heavily, trying not to dwell on the worst night of his life – the night that he had to kill his best friend and mentor. 

 Hermione just gave his hand a squeeze, knowing that he really didn’t want to talk about it, but wanting him to know that she understood.  She decided to continue her explanation.  “Harry has always been there for me.  He helped me through the aftermath of this (she pointed to her scarred arm), with the absence of my parents, with my breakup with Ron and the couple of other blokes since then, with the mess at the Ministry, when I lost my flat due to my unemployment, and now this.  He has really been the one constant in my life since I started attending Hogwarts.”

 Severus listened carefully, grateful that she didn’t insist on discussing his painful memories of that night with Dumbledore.  Her relationship with Potter sounded closer than he had thought, however, and he felt a surge of irrational jealousy over that – not to mention the thought of Weasley and those “other blokes,” as well.  To his surprise, he found himself saying, a bit petulantly, “You and Potter sound …cozy… Indeed I’m surprised that you two ended up with the Weasleys, instead of each other.”

 “There is no reason to be like that, Severus,” she said, smiling faintly, irrationally pleased at the hint of jealousy in his voice.  “I love Harry dearly, but I have never felt romantically inclined towards him, at all.   He is truly my brother in everything but blood.”

 


	12. Of Owls and Muggles...

Severus just smiled at the news that Hermione thought of Harry as a brother.  He could deal with that!  Therefore, he offered her his hand and when she took it, he led her to the converted sun porch that served as Mendeleev’s owlery.  Once there, he watched her as she wrote her note, gave the Eagle Owl directions, and stroked his ear tufts.  She smiled at his gentle hoot and, now customary, nip before he launched and flew out of his charmed “owl door” that opened automatically for him and closed itself behind him.  “He’s just wonderful!” she said as she turned to look at his master.  “I have never been particularly fond of owls, but he is certainly growing on me.  Wherever did you get him?” 

 “He was a Christmas/birthday gift last year from Minerva.  She gave him to me so that I no longer had an excuse not to write to her…” he flashed that smile at her that reminded her that this was definitely not the old Professor Snape with whom she was dealing.  “Plus, she thought that I could use some company.  I think that he gets his cheekiness from her!”

 Hermione returned the smile.  “I’ll be sure to tell her that the next time that we have tea,” she said mischievously.  Then her smile suddenly fell.  “Oh!” she whispered, suddenly remembering that it would probably be a very long time before she saw her favorite professor again.  _If I ever do again…_

 “What is it, Mia?” Severus asked, concerned about her sudden change in mood.

 “Nothing of consequence,” the witch stated and pulled up a weak smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.  Then she changed the subject. “Didn’t you mention something about dinner?”  With that question, she muttered, “If we are going to go out, then…” and she picked up her bag and placed a shrinking charm on it.  Then, she tucked it into her pocket and patted it.  “That year on the run taught me that it never hurts to be prepared.  I sure wish that I had known that little charm back then!” 

 Severus felt his good mood drain quickly away as he realized exactly what she had been thinking.  Of course the little witch deflected his question because she was too much of a chivalrous Gryffindor to tell him aloud exactly how much he was ruining her life.  She had promised not to force him into anything and she would stick to that – no matter what it cost her – her friends, her happiness, even her country!  He felt guilty about it, but he was still more grateful for her promise than he could say.  However, there was a small part of him that recognized that if she would only push the issue, even just a little, that he _might_ be willing to reconsider his original stance. 

 “Well, Severus?”  Her voice brought him out of his reverie.

 “Yes?” he asked, slightly confused.  What had she asked?

 She gave a little, tight laugh.  It was obvious that she was still upset, but he noticed that she was trying not to let it show.  She acted like she was quite experienced in such matters.  The more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed.  She probably had a long history of putting the needs of others before her own _.  Like Potter,_ he thought _.  It is probably why she ended up with Weasley for a while, too! They needed her._ Putting the needs of others first was just another thing that they had in common, apparently.   _Except for now_ , he thought guiltily, _I am certainly putting my needs before hers, aren’t I?  And she is probably the only one who has ever really deserved for it to be the other way around…_

 “I asked if you had a preference for a Muggle or Wizarding restaurant for dinner?” she repeated with a small sigh. “I am dressed for a simple Muggle establishment, but I can easily transfigure my clothing, if necessary.  Therefore, whatever you decide is fine with me.” 

 “Perhaps we should stick to somewhere Muggle.  I don’t believe that, at this time, we would want the attention that being seen together in public might cause.  Who knows?  It might start a riot and the last thing that we want is to show up on the front page of the Prophet.  With this new Marriage Law, there are probably reporters hiding everywhere hoping to catch a glimpse of a famous or infamous couple that were thrown together,” he stated with a wry twist to his lips.

 “You’re probably right and I am sure that we would qualify in at least one, if not both, of those categories!”  She nodded, slightly amused at the thought.  “Not that I would mind being seen with you, of course, but it might make it more difficult … when we try to leave the country _discreetly_ … if we end up with an audience.”

 That was definitely true.  However, he would mourn the opportunity to show up in the Wizarding public with the pretty and well known witch on his arm.  He knew that it was a bit childish and completely out of character, but he had just never had the chance to do such a thing before – and probably wouldn’t again!  Putting the thought out of his mind, though, he smiled at the witch in front of him.  “Speaking of discreet, how about a simple little Muggle diner with good food – and even better company.” 

 “That sounds perfect and I won’t even have to change!” she exclaimed.

 “Yes, but I do,” he nodded down to his simple robes.  “Would you like to wait for me in the library?”

 “Oh, yes!” She took off towards the room, but not before he caught the twinkle in her eye as she paused to grin back at him over her shoulder! 

 He smiled after her indulgently.  _I think that woman might love a good library even more than I do – and that is saying something!_ Then he took off to his room in order to change and take the little witch to dinner before she got too settled in the library. _I might not be able to get her to leave, then – and wouldn’t that be a shame!_ he thought not-quite-sarcastically.  The thought of her staying appealed to him more than he wanted to admit! 

~~~~~

 While Severus was changing his clothes, Hermione wandered around his library again.  It was quite impressive and much bigger on the inside than the entire cottage looked from the outside _. Bigger on the inside, much like the man himself,_ she rationalized _. The more time I spend with him and the more I learn about him, the more I like him,_ she admitted to herself.  There was obviously so much more to Severus Snape than there ever was to _Professor Snape_.  What a pity that he had to spend so much of his life hiding that fact!  It was even more of a shame that all of those years had marked him so deeply that she wouldn’t get the chance to know him better.  She really didn’t blame him, in fact, she completely understood!  The years of danger, violence, and war had marked her permanently, too.  She had a hard time letting new people into her heart and her life.  She dreaded having to explain her past to someone new.  That is one of the reasons why she clung so desperately to the friends from her past and why she didn’t want to lose them now.  She also knew that Severus had to live under those circumstances for a much longer time than she had.  Therefore, he was bound to be even more affected by it – even to the point where he thought that he could only protect himself by not letting anyone else into his life.  She didn’t agree, but she had to respect those feelings.  If circumstances were different and she had more time, then she would accept the challenge of trying to wear down those emotional walls that he had built up - just as firmly as he probably did with his Occlumency ones.  She knew that he would be worth it.  However, the threat of losing her magic and her memory meant that she just couldn’t do it now.  She would just have to be content with being his friend at present. 

 With this thought, she continued to peruse his library until she found a volume that appeared to be a treatise on time travel that she had never seen before.  _Interesting_ , she thought, as she pulled the text down and opened it.  Time Travel had been a pet subject of hers ever since her third year at Hogwarts and her experiences with the Time Turner.  Her interest had been reinforced with her stint in the Time Room in the Department of Mysteries.  She still thought that the subject was fascinating - even now.

 She heard him as he reentered the library and, still holding the book, turned around to greet him.  As soon as she laid eyes on him, her breath hitched in surprise at the image of Muggle sexiness in front of her.  He looked slimmer and fitter without his robes and he wore black jeans with a dark gray jumper.  The jeans showcased his firm bottom and the jumper hung just right – loose enough not to be restricting, but snug enough to hint at the muscle structure underneath.  His silky black hair was brushed back off his forehead with a side part that allowed his large dark eyes a place of prominence. Even his nose seemed to fit in better with the shape of his face, and she had to make an effort not to reach out and touch it.   She had never thought that he was an unattractive man, but she had also never realized that he could look like _this_!  She was not ashamed to let him know, either. 

 “Wow!” she said breathily.  “You look fantastic!


	13. Time Travel & Great Ones

Severus stopped short in the doorway, stunned by the look of frank admiration in Hermione’s eyes.  He didn’t think that anybody had ever looked at him in such a way and he felt his body heat up under her gaze.  He didn’t know what to say or do, so he just rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  “Um, thank you,” he said uncertainly.   

 “No thanks needed for the truth,” she stated honestly and crossed the room until she was standing in front of him, smiling. 

 Her looked down into her warm brown eyes and almost became lost in them. _What is happening here?_ he thought.  He was okay with admiring the witch, but he couldn’t allow himself to feel more than that.  Even so, he found that he had an almost overwhelming urge to kiss her.  He forced himself to look away from her, almost desperate to find something with which to distract himself.  He happened to glance down at the book in her hands.  Perfect! “Time travel?” he asked in a good attempt at his normal voice.  He remembered that she had mentioned working in the Time Division at the DoM.

 “Yes, it’s a passion of mine.  Do you know much about it?” she replied, also relieved by the distraction provided by this conversation.

 “Only that it is only possible under certain circumstances with a medium such as a Time Turner.   However, the risks are too great. Therefore, certainly, it has no real practical value.”  He stated this matter-of-factly, and was therefore surprised to hear her ensuing laughter.  What could possibly be humorous about what he had just said?  He looked at her curiously.  Was she laughing at him, then?  “Is something funny, little witch?” he asked and his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

 She saw the look, shook her head, took his hand, and led him to the couch again.  “They never told you, did they?” she asked, suddenly serious.

 “Told me what?” he asked, suspicious again.

 “That I used a Time Turner throughout my entire third year in order to take all of the classes offered – instead of just the ones that fit into my schedule.”  She giggled a little at his incredulous expression.  “Yep! It even added over a year to my chronological age because I ended up at least doubling every single day!  I’m actually over 23, close to 24, years old now.  It’s really the only reason that I could bring myself to give it back up at the end of the year.  I was afraid that I might end up older than my professors by the time that I graduated!”  This was all said in a lighthearted tone and a cheeky grin, so he knew that it was directed at him. 

 “Who knows how much more of an insufferable know-it-all that you would have turned out to be, then!” he exclaimed – matching her levity.  Then his tone turned serious and thoughtful.  “It was incredibly dangerous to put such an item into the hands of a child, though – even an extremely responsible one such as yourself at that age.  What were they thinking?  I am assuming that it was Albus and Minerva?”

 She nodded.  “I have thought about it a lot since then.  I didn’t question it back then because I was too pleased and honored to be so trusted.  However, I have often wondered since if somehow Professor Dumbledore knew in advance how I would need to use it at the end of the year…” her voice trailed off in contemplation. 

 “What did you do?” he asked, almost scared of what she would say.

 “You won’t like the answer,” she said with absolute conviction.  “I remember how furious you were at the time!”

 He knew then exactly what she was talking about.  “You saved Black from the Dementors.”  It wasn’t a question, but she nodded anyway.

 “He was innocent, Severus!” she said unrepentantly. 

 “I know that now,” he said wearily.  “However, at the time, I still thought that he was responsible for Lily’s death.  That’s why I wanted him dead!”  He looked at her closely.  “I didn’t like the man.  We had too much of a history for that to ever happen.  However, I am glad now that the Dementors didn’t get him, then.  However, I always thought Potter saved him somehow?”

 “I took him with me.  We saved Buckbeak the Hippogriff, too!” She said with a proud smile.

 “Dammit, Witch!  Was there any major event that you were not involved in during your school years?” He asked with mock fury.

 “Not that I can think of …” she said with amusement, “However, I may have missed something because my friends and I were kind of busy trying to save everybody that we could throughout the years.”

 He looked at her with a proud smile acknowledging the truth of her statement.  Her next words stunned him, though.

 “As I recall, you were doing the same thing!” she exclaimed quietly, but with feeling.  After that, the words just poured out and she couldn’t seem stop them.  He had to know that somebody understood, that someone had _noticed_.  “You always seemed to put everyone else first, too, and I know you suffered for it.  Yes, you acted like a complete arse, but you felt like you needed to do so at the time.  You had to maintain your cover in order to help get rid of that madman in the only way that you could!  Let me tell you when I stopped falling for it, though.  You once stepped between me and a fully transformed werewolf.  I have trusted you implicitly and admired your courage ever since then – even if I couldn’t tell you until now!  I want you to know one more thing, too.  I want you to remember that I was at Malfoy Manor, also.  I know what went on there.  Even more, importantly, I know that you couldn’t stop any of it - no more than I could!”

 His heart swelled with gratitude at her words, _She actually understands!,_ and this time he didn’t even try to stop the urge to take her into his arms.  His lips crashed down on hers, and for a few minutes, as she returned his passionate kiss, he was no longer capable of coherent thought!

~~~~~

He looked a little ashamed of himself as they finally broke apart, and didn’t know what to say.  She noticed this immediately and rushed to set his mind at ease.

 “That was fantastic, Severus.”

 “Indeed,” he muttered and he felt the memory of her soft, warm lips on his and wondered what to do about it.

 “Now let’s go get something to eat.”  She reached down grabbed him by the hand and pulled him off of the couch.  He just stood there and looked at her in horrified amazement for a moment at the abrupt change of subject.   “Don’t worry,” she said, as she saw the look that he was giving to her and giggled a little. “You have made it perfectly clear that you don’t want a relationship. Therefore, I realize that it was just a kiss of understanding and gratitude that got a little out of control.  However, it certainly doesn’t hurt anyone to have a good snog once in a while- and that was certainly a good one!”  With that, she pulled him to the door, took down the wards, and moved them both out onto the stoop before he could gather his thoughts.  Once he could think relatively clearly again, he realized three things. 

  1. _She was just downplaying the kiss because I panicked._
  2. _No matter what she thinks, I really do want a relationship with the little witch. (I just can’t have one!)_
  3. _It wasn’t just a good snog, it was a great one!_



 ~~~~~

Hermione appeared to be outwardly calm, but inside she was a chaotic mess.  _What am I doing? I cannot afford to get attached to this man.  Why is this happening now?  Why didn’t I seek him out the first time this … No!  I am not going there!  It is definitely too late to worry about that now.  That was some kiss, though!  Really the best one that I have had in a long time.  If he can kiss like that, I bet he can really … No!  Not going there either!  What am I going to do?_ Hermione calmed down as she thought about it.  _Nothing.  I am going to do nothing about it.  Severus is not ready for a relationship, much less a marriage.  Therefore, the safest thing that we can do is stop this before it spirals even further out of control.  I will have dinner with him.  We will talk of pleasant things.  We will go to bed – separately!  Then I will leave in the morning.  I think that is for the best!  Yes!  That is exactly what I will do… even if I don’t really want to._

 


	14. The Muggle Diner

Severus apparated them to the alley behind the Muggle diner.  Hermione was quite impressed and thought that it was the smoothest and most quiet apparation that she had ever been a part of – even including her own!  However, before she could mention it, Severus placed a hand on her back and led Hermione inside the diner and to a back booth where they could talk with some privacy.  They were soon approached by an older gray and blonde waitress who immediately gave them both a friendly smile, then put her hand on his shoulder, and started talking with Severus in the tone of an old friend.

 “Oooh, It’s so good to see you again, Steven.  It’s been a few weeks, hasn’t it?  You don’t usually stay away so long.  However, I think that I can forgive you, since it looks like you may have had a distraction!”  Here she smiled over at Hermione again, who had quirked an eyebrow in amusement at her table mate when “Steven” was mentioned.

 Severus caught her eye and shrugged, almost imperceptibly.  Then he introduced her.  “Meg, this is my…friend, Mia.  Mia, this is Meg, the most talkative waitress in all of England!”

 Hermione watched this friendly and casual interaction with some disbelief while Meg snorted in amusement and continued to harass him. “Hush you!  Are you going to compliment me all day or are you and your lovely friend going to order?  You’ll want the usual, I presume?”  He nodded and looked over at her.  She placed her order, too, and tried to hold back her laughter until Meg left to take her order to the window to the cook.  Then she let loose as she leaned closer to him across the table.

 “So… _Steven_ … I guess you come here often?” she asked with a smirk.

 He leaned closer, as well, and answered her with a smirk of his own.  “Severus isn’t exactly a Muggle name, you know.  Steven is the closest to it that I could think of.” 

 “Steven…St-e-ven.  I like it!”  Hermione said with a devious smile. 

 “Don’t you dare, Mia.  I find that I quite like the way it sounds when you call me Severus,” he said this quite seriously and she didn’t know how to answer that.  Therefore, she was quite happy when the drinks arrived. 

 “A fizzy drink?  He said in a light teasing tone. “I thought that your parents were dentists – whatever would they say?”  He realized his error as soon as it left his mouth and tears sprang to her eyes.  _Shit!_   “I’m so sorry, Mia.  I didn’t realize… the letter said…”

 “No, no.  It’s okay,” she said drying her eyes hurriedly on her sleeve and taking a few deep breaths.  “It still just catches me off guard sometimes – even after all of these years.” 

 “Do you want to talk about it?  You certainly don’t have to.” He asked slowly – wanting to know, but not wanting to push her.

 “It’s okay.  I am sure that you are curious.  What exactly did the Ministry letter say about them?”

 “Just their names - and that their life status and location were unknown,” he answered truthfully.

 “Well, at least the Ministry still doesn’t know.  I have always worried what they would do if they found out.”  Hermione said, trying to avoid meeting Severus’s eyes.

 “Found out what?” he asked curiously. 

 “That I _Obliviated_ them!” she whispered.

 “What?” exclaimed Severus, shocked.

 She nodded.  “I knew what the Death Eaters would do to them.  I knew that they would be targeted because of me and my role in the war, especially after the Ministry was infiltrated, and I couldn’t let that happen to them!  Nobody else seemed interested in trying to protect them.  Therefore, before I went on the run, I took away all of their memories of their life here and sent them to Australia to live under a different name.  I have made a point of checking on them several times since the war ended.  They are alive.  They are happy.   That’s all I can reasonably ask.  They… just … don’t… remember that they have a daughter.”   With this statement, she closed her eyes tightly and took a couple of deep calming breaths so that she wouldn’t break down right in the middle of the diner.  After a moment, she felt his hand grab hers from across the table.  He held it gently and stroked his thumb along the back of it.  He didn’t say anything, he just held it until she was calm enough to open her eyes to look at him.

 He then looked at her with both concern and pride for a moment before speaking.  “You did the right thing.  Don’t ever doubt that.  You saved their lives.  The moment that you went on the run, their lives were forfeit.  And you know exactly how and why I know that!”  She nodded, of course she knew. 

 “Thank you,” she said sincerely.  “That does help a bit.”

 Just then Meg brought their food.  She eyed their clasped hands across the table with interest before smiling gently at Hermione, who was still clearly upset, but controlling it. “Is there anything I can help you with, Honey?” she asked in a voice full of kindness. 

 Hermione found her voice.  “Thank you, but no.  There is nothing you can do – just some bad memories.”  Then she turned her attention to the food.  “This looks delicious!” she said, a little surprised, clearly not expecting much from such a simple establishment.

 Meg giggled. “I’ll be sure to let Albert know!” she said and went to check on another table.

 “Albert and Meg are married with four children.” Severus said, knowing that she would appreciate a change in subject.   They have owned this place for years, but I only discovered it after the war.  It’s my favorite place to come and be myself where nobody knows me or my history.  It’s my Muggle sanctuary.”

 “Thank you for sharing it with me, then!”  Hermione said meaningfully.  He nodded in reply and they both started to eat.

 They talked about inconsequential Muggle topics during their meal, both trying to appear normal and not to get lost in their thoughts.  Severus was thinking about how much Mia had gone through in the past few years, how she had nothing left except for a few male friends who all had wives of their own, and how he wished things could be different.  Hermione was thinking about how kind he was being, how this man was definitely not the same one that she had known throughout her school days, how much she liked it, and how she wished things could be different.

 They had soon finished eating.  Severus paid their bill and they both gave their compliments to Albert who had joined his wife at the front counter.  He accepted their thanks and gave them a cheerful wave as they said their goodbyes to Meg.  As they headed for the door, however, Meg drew Hermione a little to the side and spoke to her in a not-low-enough voice.  “You are going to want to hold on to that one, dearie.  He certainly has the sexiest bedroom eyes and the voice to match, doesn’t he?”

 “That he does, Meg,” she replied, smiling, but still quite serious, and turned to face the waiting Severus at the door.  His pale skin displayed a faint blush on his cheekbones, but he pretended that he hadn’t heard anything.  She pretended that she hadn’t said anything, either.  Instead, she gratefully took the arm that he offered and they left to go back to the cottage. 

 


	15. The Potions Lab

They apparated straight back to the cottage.  Again, Hermione noted the ease of the transition.  However, this time she mentioned it aloud.

 “You’re not the only one that can create spells, you know!” Severus said with his customary smirk.  “I found that my life as a spy was a bit easier when I didn’t have to announce my presence or absence every time I apparated in or out of a place!”  Hermione nodded, conceding that it would be a benefit, indeed.  “Therefore,” he continued.  “I discovered the source of the standard apparation _crack_ and designed a spell that would muffle it. I guess that I don’t really _need_ it nowadays, but old habits die hard.”

 That being said, Severus dropped the wards and led her in.  Then, he turned around to study her for a moment before speaking.  “Is there anything in particular that you would like to do for the rest of the evening?  She just looked at him, surprised by the question.  He waited until she shook her head in the universal negative before continuing.  “The reason I ask is because I need to ship out a set of delicate potions tomorrow.  The formula has had to settle all day, almost eight hours to be exact.  Therefore, I need to bottle it and put it under stasis within the next hour or it will be ruined.  Would you care to assist me?”

 Hermione had a feeling that he didn’t ask many people to help him in his lab!  She found her voice, though, despite the surprise that the request had caused and answered him truthfully, “Severus, I would be honored!”  Then she wondered why her agreement to such a simple request would cause such a delighted smile to break out on the man’s face.  She had never seen such a look on the man’s face before and it was quite breathtaking!  Therefore, she gathered up her Gryffindor courage and told him so.  “Merlin! You should smile more, _Steven_.  It really lights up those bedroom eyes of yours!"  Then she gave him a saucy wink (and suppressed a smug smile when she noticed his breath hitch and his fist clench slightly at her words and actions!).  She did favor him with a grin, though, as she grabbed his hand as said, “Well, come on then.  Take me to your lab!”  Then she noted that those words caused almost the same reaction that the first ones had.  _Interesting…_ she thought and then blushed herself when she realized how those two statements must have sounded together. _Oops!_ She thought. _I think I just came on to Severus Snape!_

_~~~~_

Meanwhile, Severus was quite pleased that not only did he get to see her in his library earlier, but that he was also going to get to see her in his lab, as well.  The thought must have made him smile just a bit more enthusiastically than he meant to, because she joked with him about it.  However, her choice of words (and then her wink) caused an immediate physical reaction within him for which he just wasn’t prepared.  Then she did it again.  Who knew that “Take me to your lab!” could sound so …sexy!  He looked over at her as carefully as he dared to, under the circumstances.  Could she have possibly meant it the way it sounded? She certainly had not been shy about talking about that subject yesterday, but the slight blush on her cheeks right now made him think that maybe she had taken herself a bit by surprise, as well.  _Merlin!  She is so pretty when she blushes!  I wonder if I should tell her?_ However, the words just wouldn’t come to him and he decided to let it go. 

Instead, he took her downstairs into the basement lab.   He gestured for her to go first and watched her, eagerly anticipating her response.  Again, just like in the library, he was not disappointed.  It was clear from the from her expression that she approved.  However, he wanted to hear it from her.  “Well?” he drawled.

 She beamed at him again.  “What’s not to like? It’s well appointed, brightly lit, and a lot more comfortable than the Potions Lab was at Hogwarts!  I think that it would be very pleasant to brew here, especially since I always have had to use my Muggle-style kitchen whenever I needed to set up a cauldron.  This is like Heaven compared to that!”

 He was pleased with her approval, and asked her with a bit of surprise.  “You do your own brewing?” 

 “Of course!  I find myself a bit more paranoid, nowadays.  Therefore, I wouldn’t trust my personal potions to anyone else.  Well, _almost_ anyone else.  I think that I might be willing to put my former Potions Master on the trustworthy list, now, though.” She smiled brightly at him.  His heart swelled with pride…and something else that stirred once again at being the recipient of that beautiful smile!

 He quickly pushed the feeling back down in order to reciprocate.  “Well, Mia Granger’s name might be added to mine now, as well, even though I haven’t actually seen her brew in a few years.  However,  I remember that she was quite a _bubbly_ pupil except when she _stewed_ in anger.  In addition to all of that, she is only the second person besides myself to step foot in this lab.”

 She smiled again at his terrible joke.“Oh really, my punny ex-professor?  Who was the first?”

 “Draco,” he answered with a mischievous grin, “but only because I needed for him to unpack my cauldrons and bottles… without magic.” 

 “Poor Draco,” she muttered. 

 “He hasn’t been back since!” Severus said and they both laughed heartily. 

 He led her over to a couple of covered cauldrons on a side table.  He removed the lids and the potions started bubbling slightly.  Hermione  looked at the magenta colored one closest to her.  “Contraceptive potion?” she asked curiously, “but not a standard one, right?” 

 “How can you tell?”  he asked, testing her.  His years as her professor were coming back to him again.

 “A standard one has a matte surface and not a golden sheen to it like this one does.   Therefore, I would guess…hmm…marigold…has been added for womb healing.”  She looked up at him for confirmation.

 He nodded proudly at her.  “Yes, and ginger, as well.  My client had a rather difficult birth with twins a few months ago.  She wanted to make sure that everything was in good working order without actually working – if you understand what I mean.” 

 Hermione laughed at that.  “Yes, indeed!  When I brew mine,  I add ginger to it, as well.  It also has a lovely light green swirl to it because I add fresh fennel to help with cramping during my cycle.” 

 “Ten points to Gryffindor for ingenuity.”  He said, again impressed by the witch next to him - even though it did feel a little surreal to be talking about contraceptives with Hermione Granger!  That brought up an interesting question, though.

 “I take it, then, that you are not interested in having children?”  he asked.

 “That’s kind of the whole point with this marriage law, isn’t it?  To increase the Wizarding population?” she said this with some disgust.  Then she sighed.  “No, Severus, I am not against the idea of having children.  However, I don’t know if the timing will ever be right for it.  First, I was too young, then we were in a war, then I was single, and now I am going to be basically on the run until the Ministry comes to its senses – if that ever happens.  Not exactly ideal child rearing conditions, are they?” She thought about it for a minute, shook her head sadly, and then asked, “What about you?”

 “I think that ship has sailed, Mia,” he said quietly.  Then he quickly changed the subject.  “Now do you want to help me bottle this potion, or just stand there discussing our respective reproductive woes."

 “So much sarcasm, Professor Snape!” she said with restored good humor and she was pleased to be rewarded with an amused smirk.

 Hermione bottled the contraceptive potions while Severus bottled the bright blue contents of the other cauldron.  She snickered as she realized what it was.  “Please tell me that these potions are not for the same couple!” she exclaimed laughingly.

 “Why exactly would that be funny, Miss Granger?” sneered the man in his best Professor Snape tone.

 “Well, that is obviously a male performance enhancer!” she pointed out.

 “I did mention that they had twins, didn’t I?” he smirked again and she couldn’t help but to guffaw at the statement!   

 Severus looked over at the laughing witch who was now charming the seals on the bottles that she had just filled to prevent accidental openings or leakage. Then she leaned over and charmed his, too, while he applied a sticking charm to the labels and attached them to the bottles.    _Is this what it would feel like to work with a true partner?_ he pondered.  _Relaxed, enjoyable, and productive?_ _I could get used to this!_ His thoughts were interrupted by the very woman about whom he was musing.

 “You know, I was thinking...” she started.

 “Dangerous ground there, Mia,” he snorted.

 “Seriously, what is it with you and being back in the lab with me?  Does it bring out your repressed snark?” she asked, but only received another smirk in response as he continued working.  “Anyway,” she continued.  “If we just let our time expire without declaring our intentions to the Ministry, then they will send you the name of another witch at the end of our week.  You do know that there is nothing stopping you from accepting, right?  This would be the perfect opportunity for you to start a family.  Your ship might still be at the dock, Severus.  You don’t _have_ to be alone.”

He stopped working for a moment and looked at her.  She saw something flash in his eyes before he looked back down at his labeling. Then he spoke quietly, but with strong feeling. “You would make the perfect wife, Mia.  If I feel like I can’t marry _you,_ why, in Salazar’s name, would I do so with someone else who could only be inferior to you in every way?”

 “Oh!” she whispered.  Then she looked up and met his eyes.  They were full of regret and warmth and then surprise as he suddenly found her in his arms as she gave him a hug and a simple, sweet kiss.  “Thank you, Severus!  That is absolutely the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me or about me!”  Here she paused and looked in his eyes and he could see the emotion there.  She continued, “I feel exactly the same way about you!”  She then added in a lighter tone to ease the tension, “Even if you are the Dungeon Bat himself!”  Then she hugged him again and smiled gently at his dumbstruck look as she turned back to the work table.  There she placed the filled, sealed, and labeled bottles into the shipping box – labels up.  She smiled as she looked down at the bottles - now emblazoned with the picture of a wingspread bat and the words _Dungeon Bat Potions_ in a spidery font.  _If the shoe fits…,_ she thought with no small amount of amusement and affection for the man who was not afraid to laugh at himself. 

 


	16. Reading, Thinking, & Yawning

They carried the packed potions box back to the lounge because it would be delivered via floo in the morning.  Severus risked a peek at Hermione when he set the box down on the “sturdy looking table” by the fireplace that she had referred to quite graphically the day before.  She saw him, realized what he was thinking, and smiled sweetly – the picture perfect look of innocence. 

 “Minx!” he muttered, but not unhappily.  She just grinned back unrepentantly.  He decided that he should probably offer up a distraction before he found himself crossing over to her and snogging that look right off of her face.  The memory of that perfect kiss earlier and that moment that they had just shared in the lab were fresh in his mind, and he felt that something had shifted between them, but he just couldn’t put his finger on what it was, yet.  It was best to keep things as neutral as possible until he figured it out, however.  “Would you like to read in the library for a little while until we go to bed?” he asked her instead - and tried to ignore how suggestive the last part of that sentence sounded. 

 “That sounds lovely,” she replied.  “I didn’t get a chance to really look at that Time Travel treatise that I found before.”

 “Oh, yes!  Because you obviously need to know more about _that…_ ” he said in a droll tone.

 “Severus Snape, I will have you know that I will _always_ need to know more about _everything_!”  With those words, she smiled at him, tucked her arm through his, and led him to his own library with enthusiasm. 

 He found that he couldn’t stop the bark of laughter at her words and actions.  _Cheeky little witch!_

 As soon as they entered the library, Hermione smiled.  “I just love this room,” she said with a sigh.  She retrieved her book from the side table and sunk down on to the sofa.  He found his own book about Magical Fungi where he had left it and joined her on the couch, as well - thankful that he had never gotten around to placing more seats in the room.  Hermione kicked off her shoes, and then with a quite devious look, picked up her feet and swung them into Severus’s lap.

 His world froze and he swore that his heart stopped beating for a moment.  This was _exactly_ like his fantasy!  He relaxed a little when he realized that Hermione couldn’t possibly know that, though.  She was just being her usual playful self and trying to provoke him into a response.  He decided to play along with her.  “Comfortable?” he asked, arching his eyebrow speculatively. 

 “Oh yes!  Thank you!” she replied cheekily and wiggled her toes in his lap.

 “Presumptuous little thing, aren’t you?” he said with a mock grumpy attitude when, in reality, he was far from minding their position.  In fact, he very much liked it! He then tried to focus on his book, but found that he did so in vain.  He just couldn’t completely take his mind off of the pretty little witch next to him (who was already absorbed in her own reading material).  Therefore, he allowed his free hand to wander down to casually rub one of the socked feet in his lap.  He heard her gasp in surprise and he grinned, purposefully not looking at her. Then, still pretending to read his book, he moved to massage the other foot.  After a few moments, he stopped and returned his attention back to his book in earnest.  He found that he had to smile at the small sound of disappointment that escaped her, then.  However, he left his hand still resting casually on her ankle – a small, intimate gesture that she allowed.  Apparently, the little witch liked it when he touched her  - and didn’t that thought just set his mind aflame - until he wrestled it into submission!  However, after a while, he found that he was able to read with some semblance of calm again.

 As true bookworms, they had both been engrossed with their reading for about an hour straight (without even noticing) when a loud thump caused Hermione to look up sharply.  She looked over at her fellow reader and noticed that he had also kicked his boots off (hence the noise) and had leaned his head back onto the sofa.  His socked feet were flat on the floor and his book was held at eye level.  His long, lean, and still muggle-clad form was completely relaxed into the curve of the cushion.   Her feet were still in his lap and and his hand was still on her ankle.  All together, it was such a sweet sight to her.  She had never seen him in such a casual and relaxed position.   He looked like a man in his element and it was _very_ attractive!  _I could get used to this!_ she thought honestly.  At that moment, she wished fervently that Severus would change his mind and agree to the marriage.  She knew that she could be happy here.  She could be happy with this man.  She thought that he could be happy, too. He seemed like he was fond of her, but something was holding him back.  She wished that he would share whatever it was with her.  She might be able to help him.  However, she could tell that talking about his feelings was difficult for him.  Actually, she was quite surprised that he had been able to say as much as he already had.  He had been so kind and caring all day.  The hugs, hand holding, foot rubs, and kisses were an added bonus, too!  In a way, that made it worse, though.  It gave her a hint as to what she would be missing out on when she had to leave.  Her plan to leave in the morning was still a good one, though, because she knew that she didn’t need to drag out this exquisite torture any longer.  Being around this personable, witty, intelligent, and sexy – but ultimately unattainable – man was slowly driving her mad!  However, despite all of this, she just didn’t want to go. This unpleasant thought caused her to sigh heavily with regret before she went back to her book.

 Severus heard the witch sigh and looked up quickly.  He was just in time to see her glance back down at her book.  Had she been watching him?  Why?  It had not sounded like a happy sigh, either. What had she been thinking about?  Was she unhappy because she thought he didn’t want her to stay?  He had all but told her in the lab that he _wanted_ to marry her, but that he _couldn’t_.  Maybe it was time that he should tell her the real reason why and then… His thoughts were interrupted by a loud yawn from the other end of the sofa.   The witch looked up, embarrassed, as she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

 “Sorry,” she muttered before yawning again.  Then she smiled before saying, “Listen carefully, Severus, because you are about to hear something that I don’t say often.” He looked at her expectantly.   She continued, “I think that I need to stop reading and go to bed!”  

 He did laugh out loud at that. “It has been a rather _involved_ day, hasn’t it?”  Then he yawned, as well.  

 She stifled her grin... and another yawn at the same time! “If by _involved_ , you mean an _emotionally exhausting roller coaster_ , then yes!  It most certainly has been,” she responded lightly as they shared another contagious yawn, “but I enjoyed spending it with you!”

 They shared a smile and put their books away.  Then they left the library and headed down the hallway to the bedrooms.  They shared a few more yawns and, consequently, a couple of laughs along the way.

 


	17. Scars & Matches

Severus walked with Hermione to the guest room. She wished him goodnight and then, very gently, reached up to stroke his cheek.  He reached up to hold her hand in his own for just a minute.  Then, he pulled away from her, said goodnight, and waited until she had gone into the room and shut the door.  He waited for another moment, but he didn’t hear her putting up any wards.  _She feels safe here…with me_ , and the thought brought him pleasure.  He then went across the hall into his own room and shut the door.  He hesitated before placing his normal wards on the door, though.  _Mia might need something_ , he thought.  The idea that she might seek him out during the night decided him, and for the first time since he could remember, he didn’t set additional wards before going to sleep.

 Lying in his bed, he thought about the special little witch across the hall.  The past couple of days had certainly been an eye-opening experience for him.  Had it only been two days? He felt like he had known the little witch for years, and he didn’t mean as a student, either.  He thought back to the moment in the lab, when she had basically told him that she didn’t want anybody else if she couldn’t marry him.  _Merlin!  Doesn’t that set my ego on fire!_ (As well as other parts of his anatomy, if he had to be honest! If he was being _really_ honest, then he would have to admit that he had been at least half hard ever since that little witch had walked into his home the first time on the previous day.)  His attraction to her wasn’t just physical, however.  She had a brilliant mind that was just as attractive as her body.  Her body, though, was a work of art from which even her scars couldn’t detract .  _Her scars! Why didn’t I remember before?_ He sat up straight in bed as he thought of a particular salve that he kept in the lab that would help diminish the appearance of that damnable word etched into her arm.  He jumped out of bed and went to get some for her.

 In just a few minutes, he found himself outside her door with large tube of the scar salve in his hand.  As he knocked softly on her door, his heartrate picked up and doubt sank in.  _Maybe this should wait until the morning_ , he thought rationally, and he turned to leave.  However, just then the door opened, and his mouth turned dry at the sight of the woman standing there - in nothing but a thin camisole and a tiny pair of shorts and tousled hair.  She had obviously already been in bed, too.

 “Severus, what is it?  Is something wrong?” she asked, concerned.

 “I…um…No!” he mumbled.  Finally, his brain kicked back into gear and he was able to speak clearly again.  “No, nothing is wrong.  I just thought about this,” he held the tube up, “and I thought that you might like to try it.  It works best when you put it on before bed, so it can work throughout the night.”  She just looked at him blankly, so he continued.  “It’s for cursed scars.  I thought that you might want it for your arm.”  Then her expression cleared and she smiled.

 “Oh, that’s wonderful!  I have never heard of anything that would work on cursed scars before,” she said with excitement.

 “I created it to help with this,” he said as he gestured toward his neck, trying to look anywhere but at the half naked witch in front of him.  “It won’t make the scars go away completely, but it should make them lighter over time - if you use it regularly.  I used it on mine for about a year before it had done everything that it could.  The big ones are still hideous, but at least if someone sees them now, they can do so without feeling sick!” The self loathing was evident in his voice.

 Her heart went out to him.  “Oh, Severus,” she whispered and reached out to gently stroke the scarred area to which he was referring.  He froze at her touch, and then shivered, but she continued to talk softly, as if she hadn’t noticed.  “I like your scars!  I really do!  They are a part of you! They show just how strong of a person you are and how much you have survived!  I was there.  I remember…”  With those words, she moved closer, and replaced her fingers with her lips.  She pressed a soft kiss onto the pink knot of scar tissue and the action took his breath away.  She then stepped back and looked into his darkened eyes.  “Don’t ever be ashamed of them!  However, I do understand.  I really do.  I usually keep my scars covered, too, just so they don’t make other people feel uncomfortable.  Therefore, I thank you for thinking of me.”  Then her tone changed when a thought struck her!  “Ooh, will it help with this one, do you think?” 

 With those words, he watched, fascinated and then horrified, as she pulled her camisole up to right beneath her breasts in order to display a smooth expanse of creamy skin bisected diagonally with an angry purplish slash.  “When?  Who?” he demanded as his surprise diminished and anger took over his thoughts.  _Who else has hurt my witch?_

 “Oh, Severus, I’m so sorry.  I thought that you knew about this one!” she exclaimed while pulling her top back down.  Then she explained in a quiet voice.  “This one came from Dolohov, during our ill-fated excursion to the Hall of Prophecies in my fifth year.”

 He just looked at her for a moment without speaking. His mind was whirling.  He had remembered that she had been hurt.  He remembered making potions and salves to send down to the hospital wing after the incident.  However, he didn’t know that she had almost died.  That slashing curse was designed to kill. He had almost lost her – before he had ever really known her!  For some reason, that thought bothered him more than he could say. He shook his head to clear it and took a deep breath to calm down.  He saw her looking at him with concern, so he took her hand and led her back to her bed.  He gestured for her to sit down.  “Let me help you with the salve.  It’s a little bit tricky to do it by yourself,” he said softly.  With that, he took her arm and gently massaged the medicine in, making sure to cover each letter of that horrid slur thoroughly.  When he was finished, he told her to lean back on the bed so that he could treat the scar across her midsection.  He told himself to keep it professional as he went to roll up her top.  He thought he was doing pretty well until her breath hitched when he touched her and the reality of the situation crashed back over him.  He was on the bed with a beautiful, scantily clad witch who, against all odds, had shown a physical interest in him and who was also laid out before him – and he had offered to rub a salve onto her chest for her!  _Oh, Merlin!  How am I going to make it through this?_

He slowly traced the scar that started right beneath her right breast and ended up on her left hip as he gently rubbed the salve in along the entire length.  They were both breathing a bit unevenly by the time he was finished and, therefore, he said the first thing that came to his mind to break the tension.

“It’s a miracle that you weren’t eviscerated,” he muttered as he pulled the material back down to recover her abdomen and helped her to sit back up.

 “I nearly was,” she whispered.  Her voice was still a bit unsteady, due to both the memories and the effect that his touch had upon her. “Neville literally held it together for me until Professor Lupin found us.  Then, he had to do an emergency patch job before I could be moved.  It was because of them that I escaped with my life and only the one scar.” 

 He stopped what he was doing to look at her.  That feeling of near loss enveloped him again.  Then it struck him just whom she had mentioned… “Longbottom saved you?” he asked in disbelief. 

 “You never did give him enough credit, Severus.  Sometimes, I wonder if Neville wasn’t the best of all of us back then – understated and undervalued, but always there, always loyal, and always willing to help.”

 “Perhaps I did underestimate him when he was a student,” admitted Severus reluctantly.  "After all, he did take out Nagini, and now I find out that even more importantly, he saved you!”

 She smiled brightly at the fond memory that just occurred to her,  “Oh, I have more than paid him back for that, or so he assured me, anyways…”

 “You don’t mean that you and Longbottom…” Severus just couldn’t bring himself to finish verbalizing that thought.  _My beautiful little witch and that oaf?_

 “Well, I don’t know if you have seen him lately, but he certainly could change his name to Neville Nicebottom and Nice Everything Else, Too!”  Seeing the horrified look on his face, she had to laugh.  “Oh, Severus, you are so easy to rile!  No, Neville and I have never been like that, but he and Hannah sure are…”

  _What is she talking about?_   Severus thought, confused.  “Miss Abbott?” he asked.

 “Mrs. Longbottom now…thanks to me!” Hermione said proudly.  Severus just quirked an eyebrow questioningly, so she continued enthusiastically.  “Remember, I said that I created the _eHarmonius_ spell two years ago…well, I had to test it out, didn’t I?  Therefore, I ran the spell with the names of all of my single friends.  Well, 100% accuracy (in both directions) is pretty good, don’t you think?  Let’s see…  Harry and Gin were a Match – no surprise there.  We have all known that for years!  However, I did receive a few unexpected answers.  Ron was matched with Susan Bones – now Susan Weasley.  They never had much to do with each other at Hogwarts, even though we were all in the DA together, but I convinced him to ask her out.  It was love at first sight, practically!  Who knew that Susan loved Quidditch as much as he did?  Also, Luna was Matched with Rolf, whom I didn’t know at Hogwarts since he was a year younger than us.  Apparently, though, they met in Norway on their own, anyway, and came back as a couple!   They are now engaged.   Anyway, back to the original topic, Neville was Matched with Hannah.  I set them up on a date and – _Voila!_   Those two are truly perfect together.  Neville still thanks me profusely every time I see him.”    

 Severus thought about it for a minute.  “That provides some comfort, then, doesn’t it.  If the Marriage Law had to happen, at least people are being matched up with someone with whom they could actually be happy…thanks to you…and, to an extent, your guinea pig friends.  They are not just being randomly thrown together.” 

 “Actually, that does help a little.  I just wish it wasn’t a forced arrangement!  Wouldn’t it have been nice if the option of finding out who your Match was didn’t come with the threat of losing everything that you know and love?  I think that, eventually, the Ministry will still have received the desired result (i.e. lots of magical babies) without alienating the entire population of single witches and wizards in the process.”

 Severus cringed at her mention of “losing everything that you know and love.”  He knew that she wasn’t purposely referring to their situation, but the truth still hurt.  Her point was still valid, though, and he told her so.  “You’re right, Mia, but that plan would be too logical to fit into the irrational world of politics.” 

 At this point, the witch started yawning again.  Severus muttered the _Tempus_ spell and was surprised to see how long they had been just talking.  “As much as I am enjoying this conversation, Sleepy Witch, I think it is time that we went to bed.  The night is half over!” 

 “I guess that you are right,” she muttered reluctantly, just as another yawn overtook her.  She scooted back to lie down on the bed, yawned again, and then patted the spot next to her.  “Stay?”

 Severus was taken completely by surprised.  “Wha…What?”

 Hermione yawned again.  “You can sleep in here with me, if you want,” she murmured.  “However, I am too tired to argue with you about it, so decide quickly.”

 Severus didn’t know if that would be a good idea or not, but suddenly he didn’t care. He knew that there was almost nothing that he wanted more than to hold his witch all night long.  He didn’t trust himself to speak, though, so he simply nodded. 

 She smiled happily, amid another yawn, and pulled the covers back to welcome him into her bed.  He crawled in, a little uncertain how to act.  However, she didn’t have that problem.  She lifted his arm, and snuggled herself right up against him with her head in the hollow of his shoulder.  She sighed in comfort and contentment and he felt like the sound went straight into his soul.  He tightened his arm around the little witch ( _Merlin!  This feels good!_ ) and almost instantly drifted off to sleep.  He was completely exhausted.  This had probably been one of the most complicated days of his life.  However, one thought intruded before he slipped into unconsciousness completely.  _I forgot to ask if she originally tested her spell on herself, as well.  I bet she did.  I know I would have. I wonder who her perfect match was two years ago…_

 


	18. In the Kitchen

Severus slowly woke up and experienced a moment of confusion when he didn’t see the familiar walls of his bedroom surrounding him.  His keen self-preservation skills kicked in and he shot straight up in bed and reached for his wand before he realized that he was in the guest room.  Then he relaxed, and even smiled, as he remembered spending a very comfortable night holding his little witch.   ** _My_** _little witch,_ he thought with some surprise _, when did I start using that word to describe her?_   It was then that he realized that he was alone.  Mia!  Where was she?  He automatically looked over the table where her bag had been sitting the night before and he panicked when he realized that it was no longer there.  _She would not have left without saying goodbye, would she?_ The more he thought about it, the more frantic he became because leaving early in the the morning is exactly what he would have done if he had been in her position.  It would save them from any awkward goodbye conversations.  However, that didn’t make him feel any better.  In fact, the idea crushed the man as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and just sat there, with his head in his hands, thinking about that perfect woman.  He had messed up and she was gone…and he didn’t even get a chance to tell her why.  His hand wandered up to rub the back of his neck in contemplation, but he accidentally brushed his scar instead… the ugly, hard, raised scar that Mia had stroked and kissed the night before - just because it was a part of him and that’s why she liked it, she had said!  As he thought about it, he realized that the affectionate little witch had touched him more in the past day than anyone else had in the last who-knew-how-many years combined… _and oh, Sweet Salazar, how I enjoyed it!  Now she’s gone, just because I…_

Just then, he heard a crash from the kitchen and it was like music to his ears.  _She’s still here!_ _I can catch her before she leaves for good!_ he thought.  Without hesitating, he sprang out of bed and sprinted towards the kitchen.  When he arrived, she was there standing over the stove, holding a spatula, and looking sheepish.  “Sorry!  Did I wake you?  The pan slipped out of my hand and hit the floor before I could catch it.  I guess the silencing charm that I placed earlier wore off.  I was trying to let you sleep,” she said, watching him with concern as he walked steadily towards her.

 Severus was just so happy to see her…still in his house…still in his life… that he didn’t think twice.  He walked right up to the witch, reached for her, pulled her towards him, and then kissed her as if his life depended on it.    

 Hermione started with surprise at first, but then quickly melted into his arms.  She dropped the spatula that she had been holding and gave a small moan of pleasure as the kiss deepened.  That sound, the proof of her enjoyment, went straight to his loins and his pajama pants suddenly became almost unbearably tight.  Without breaking the kiss, he picked her up and placed her on the counter, pushed apart her knees, and stood between them.  This time, he was the one who groaned as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even closer to her core, and fisted her hands in his hair. They continued to lose themselves in the kiss and press even closer together.  However, after another moment, they had to pause to breathe, chests heaving.  Their eyes met, both darkened with desire, and for a moment time just stood still…until the little witch just smiled gently at him and lowered her lips to his neck to nuzzle at the scarred flesh there.  At that simple action, Severus felt himself almost lose it.  He groaned again, and pushed himself away from the tempting witch a little, but rested his forehead against hers.  “Mia,” he whispered, trying to slow down his ragged breathing, “we need to stop – before I end up taking you right here on this counter!”

 She boldly looked him in the eye at that remark. “And why exactly would that be a bad thing?” she had the audacity to ask him, and then she smirked.  That caused him to laugh, even through his amazement ( _She actually wants me!)_.  It also helped to bring him to his senses long enough to step back, place his hands on her waist, and swing her off of the counter.  However, he pulled her close again and buried his face in her hair.  

 “I think we need to talk first, little minx!  I believe there are some things that I should tell you,” he said, taking deep breaths to help get himself under control, as he noticed for the first time that she had showered (her hair was still slightly damp) and that she was completely dressed in different Muggle clothing than yesterday while he was still in his simple pajamas.  He also noticed that her bag was sitting at the table.  He stepped back a little, but he didn’t let her go – not completely.  “I woke up … and I thought you had left me!” he stated, and then he continued in a slightly accusatory tone.  “You were going to, weren’t you?”  

 “I was,” she admitted guiltily. “I thought that it would be easier because then you wouldn’t actually… have to say…um…deny…” her voice trailed off.  She didn’t need to finish that sentence because they both knew what she meant.  “However, I found that I just couldn’t do it, I couldn’t leave you without saying goodbye.”  She paused for a moment, looked around, and picked up the spatula from the floor.  “Therefore, I decided to make breakfast instead.”  She smiled up at him and held up the spatula for emphasis.

  _She was trying to make things easier for me again!_ he thought to himself.  _She is such a wonderful witch.  She deserves so much better than me!_  Aloud, he exclaimed, without even a trace of the contempt that would normally accompany the words, “You are _such_ a Gryffindor!” He knew full well that if she had been a Slytherin, she wouldn’t have thought twice about slipping out.  With that thought, he cupped her cheek and leaned in to give her a small kiss, but backed away quickly before he got carried away, “and I am so glad that you are!  However, if you tell anyone that I said that, then I will obviously deny everything!”  He gave her a smug little smirk.  “Would you like to talk now?  Or eat something first?”

 She brandished the spatula at him.  “Severus Snape, I am not letting this conversation be put off again.  Therefore, why don’t you get dressed and I will make some coffee.  Then we will talk.  If I am satisfied with the conversation, then I will fix breakfast.  How does that sound?”

 “That sounds perfect, my bossy little witch! Meet you in the library?”

 “Now you are just trying to soften me up,” she said with a little smile.  She hadn’t missed the possessive pronoun in that sentence – and the possibilities thrilled her.

 “Is it working?” he asked softly, with one more quick brush of his hand against her cheek. 

 “Oh, yes!” she answered breathily and turned away to make the coffee – before she said or did something embarrassing.

 ~~~~~

Severus got dressed quickly in Muggle clothing – mainly to please the little witch who was waiting for him.  However, he had a little bit of difficulty getting his jeans on, at first, due to thinking about the _incident_ in the kitchen a few minutes earlier.  He hadn’t meant to lose control like that, but he was just so relieved to see her that he just had to kiss her!  He wasn’t exactly sure how it had escalated from there, but… _Oh, Merlin!  That woman could kiss!_

~~~~~

 _Oh, Merlin!  That man can kiss!_ Hermione thought as she prepared the coffee and carried it to the library.  Her lips tingled and she still had the ache deep down in her core from where he stood, pressed _so_ close to her.  She wanted more!  She wanted him – all of him.  However, she also needed him to tell her what was wrong, why he had been fighting against _them_ so hard, and she knew that was more important right now.


	19. His Story

The closer he got to the library, the slower he walked.  He wasn’t trying to avoid Mia, but he dreaded having this conversation with her.  Even though his heart whispered that it might not make a difference, that she wouldn’t desert him, he felt sure that she wouldn’t want to stay once she knew about his family.  However, either way she deserved to know.  She had been so forthcoming with him and had answered all of his questions.  It was finally time to return the favor.  When he arrived, she was waiting for him, two mugs in hand, and another admiring look on her face.  “Oh, Severus…I love that color on you!” she murmured, as she handed him one of the mugs.  He knew that she was talking about the emerald green jumper that he had paired with his black jeans for the day.  He found that he really liked how she felt comfortable enough to compliment him and wasn’t afraid to tell him what she liked.  She actually made him feel good about himself.  He never thought of himself in any really positive way, and it was so nice to know that there was someone who actually did.

 He sat down next to her, but found that he just couldn’t look at her, yet.  Therefore, he focused on the contents of his mug, instead.  He seemed to feel her looking at him, however, waiting patiently.  It was obvious that she wasn’t going to push him, though.  He liked that about her, too.  In fact, he would be quite hard pressed to find anything that he did _not_ like about the woman this witch had become!  Therefore, he gathered his courage and looked up straight into the warmth of those brown eyes.  That warmth surrounded him and helped to give him the strength to tell his story.  He put down his mug, turned towards her, and took her hand.  “I’m sorry, Mia,” he said softly.  “I know that I haven’t been very fair to you.  These past couple of days have been truly extraordinary.  Yesterday, in particular was quite wonderful.  Truly, it was one of the best days that I have ever had.  Everything that we did yesterday – the library, the lab, the diner, and sleeping in the same bed - were all things that I wanted to do, had dreamed about doing, with someone special.  I am so glad that I got to do them with you.  However, as much as I enjoyed it, there was quite a bit of guilt there, too.  I did all of those things with you, knowing that in the end, I was still going to send you on your way - I just wanted to be with you while I could.”  She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  She had known – or at least suspected- all of this, but could tell that he needed to say it, anyway.  He sighed and continued, looking down at their joined hands instead of directly at her, now.  

 “I wanted to tell you at dinner yesterday when you told me about your parents, but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it.  You were already so sad, I didn’t want to make it worse.  Plus, I didn’t want to take your pain and make it about me.  However, I also don’t want you to keep thinking that that my unwillingness to commit to this marriage is your fault – that it has anything to do with you – because it really doesn’t!    You are really quite wonderful, really everything that I could ever...”  Here he paused, and glanced up at her.  He noticed the emotion shining in her eyes, but she still didn’t speak.  However, she squeezed his hand and that encouraged him to continue.  He took a deep breath, and focused his gaze back on their joined hands.  “My reluctance is really all because of my parents – my father in particular.”  He noticed here that she was stroking the back of his hand with her thumb to offer him silent support – just like he did for her at the diner.  After a slight smile at the contact, he continued. “My mother was a pureblood who ran off and married a Muggle just to spite her family and to reject the marriage that they had already arranged for her.  Apparently, her parents, the Princes, were quite cruel and had engaged her to someone just like them. They disowned her, and even struck her from the family tree, as soon as they found out about the marriage because it was the worst sort of shame for them.  Unfortunately, she had also neglected to tell her new husband that she was a witch until after they were already married.  He never forgave her (and later, me) for that omission, and he forbade her to use any magic – ever!  Somehow, he also ended up taking her wand away. Knowing him the way that I do, I can imagine exactly how that happened.  Anyway, she wasn’t a strong witch like you, Mia, and she never stood up to him again after that.  At best, the man was a distant husband and father.  At worst, he was cruel and abusive.   The best times never lasted long and the worst times seemed to last forever.  He also drank and gambled all of his money away leaving his family with nothing, yet he still expected the luxuries of life and became even worse than normal when he didn’t get them.  He tried to beat the magic out of me when I was younger, as soon as it started manifesting when I was two, and that didn’t stop until my mother secretly sent me to Hogwarts behind his back.  Then she took the brunt of his anger after that.  She wouldn’t let me come home during the school year because she didn’t want me to know had bad it had become.  However, every summer I would quickly find out and lived through hell until it was time to return to school again.  Poppy was the new Hogwarts Matron back then, and quickly figured out my situation – probably as soon as I walked through the Great Hall doors and was sorted.  She summoned me to the hospital wing that very first night that I was at Hogwarts.  After that, she always waited up for me the first night after the Welcoming Feast every year to try to repair the damage done over the summer so that I could focus on my studies.  I think that she was the only one who really cared back then – besides Lily,” he said softly – being very careful with his voice and struggling a bit to keep his emotions under control.  

 Hermione’s heart broke for the strong man in front of her, and she had to struggle to keep her own emotions locked down at his words. However, she somehow knew that he needed to tell her this and get it out of his system.  Breaking down now wouldn’t help him at all!  Therefore, she kept silent and just held both of his hands in her own.  She concentrated on sending him feelings of warmth, comfort, and support. (She was a witch, after all!)  It must have helped because his voice evened out and he was able to continue.

 “Being able to escape to Lily for the first few years helped, but all of that ended in fifth year when she left me completely for Potter and his gang.  That’s another story entirely, but I think that it is important that you know that it was then I definitively turned towards Lucius and the Death Eaters.  I just needed to escape _him_ somehow and, at the time, the fear of the Dark Lord didn’t hold a candle to my fear of my father.  My mother died at some point during my seventh year, but the bastard didn’t bother to tell me until after graduation when I came home for the summer.  To this day, I think that he had something to do with her death, but I never could prove it – especially since it was all over and done with months before I even found out.  That same day, though, I turned around, left the house, and went straight to Voldemort and took the Mark.  I didn’t go back home again until after the night that man drank himself to death and was found in the alley behind the pub.  At that point, I felt nothing but relief at his death and a small amount of guilt that I had not been the one to kill him.”  Here he paused for a moment with just one single glance up at her, then he continued.

  “At any rate, the point of all of this is that my greatest fear has always been that he (as well as the Prince family) lives on in me, that I have inherited all of their genes for cruelty and abuse – and that I wouldn’t find out until I had a family of my own, and by then it would be too late.  However, I have never really had the opportunity to find out for sure.  In the chaos of the past twenty-five years or so, I have never been able to get close enough to someone to have a relationship that could eventually lead to marriage and a family.”  All of this was said quietly, eyes downcast.  However, he finally looked back up to her – and the sadness and longing was evident in his eyes – even if he was able to, barely, keep it out of his voice.  “I have never told anyone else this entire story before, but I thought you should know exactly why I can’t go along with this, why I just can’t marry you.  To protect myself and others from the legacy of my violent family, I have built up a life of solitude and self-preservation.  I think that it is best if it stays that way.  I don’t know how to live with or for another person and I suspect that it’s way too late for me to change now!  I would make a terrible husband – especially for someone like you, Mia. You are so warm, open, and honest…and I’m not! I’m just not a good or kind person.  I’m sorry now that I couldn’t tell you the truth at the beginning.  You were just so intriguing and tempting…and I just wanted to see what life could be like when it was shared with someone else – if only briefly.  This time with you has given me just a glimpse of what it could be like – a wonderful little taste. You gave me some very pleasant memories and I will always be grateful for that.”

 Hermione had sat quietly, held his hand, and offered silent support and comfort during his story.  However, as soon as he finished, that reserve fell.  The poor man!  She understood him so much better now and why he had been fighting this marriage to her!  He had spent yesterday basically “playing house” with her – just to see what it felt like.  He had _never_ had the opportunity to have a normal relationship with anyone before.  His family had ruined that for him as a child and his war alliance and double agent status had only reinforced that as an adult.  Therefore, he honestly just didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to be in a relationship, much less a marriage!

 

 

 


	20. The Decision

 She could be silent no more!   “Oh, Severus,” she cried.  She slid towards him and threw her arms around him for comfort and told him what he really needed to know. “I know that you are worried about turning out like your father.  However, you are an extremely intelligent man.  You know that isn’t how genetics works.  It is not a time release sort of process.  If you were truly cruel and abusive, then you would have known it long before now.  In fact, I think that we both know that the opposite is true.  Otherwise, you would have glorified in being a Death Eater –since we know many who did - instead of trying to put a stop to them!  You joined them, but not because you believed in them and what they were doing and not because you enjoyed the pain and suffering of others.  You joined them because you were lonely and desperate and wanted somewhere to belong!  You _are_ a good person, Severus.  I have known it for years, even though you tried your best to hide the truth – even from yourself!  It’s time to stop hiding!  I told you before that you deserve to be happy!  You do not need to hide behind these irrational fears to deny yourself a relationship or a family of your own!”  With these words, she leaned forward, cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him with feeling, and she had tears in her eyes when she pulled away.

 His heart sang at her words.  _Could it be true?  Can she know the very worst of me and my family and still be willing to have me? Or is she just being a Gryffindor – am I just her current ‘worthy cause to champion’?_ He had to know, so he decided to do a very unSlytherin-like thing and come right out and ask. “Do…could…you want me…really want me?” He wanted that to come out sounding strong and confident, instead it was more of a broken whisper.

 She pulled back from him at that moment and looked at him appraisingly – not with pity, but with clarity.  He saw that and took strength from it.  He found that he was able to look her in the eyes…and he waited for her answer. However, he wasn’t really prepared for it when it came.  He should have known that it wouldn’t be that easy when it came to her!

 “I don’t think that is the right question, Severus,” she said firmly, but gently, all the while holding his hand and his gaze.  “You already know that I do.  I have certainly tried to make that point clear!”  Here his eyes lit up, but she didn’t give him a chance to say anything, yet.  “Therefore, the real question here is _do you really want **me**_?  Are you willing and able to put aside your fears to be with me?  Are you willing to try to learn how to live with and, yes, care about another person?  I understand that all of this is completely outside of your comfort zone, but, at this point, it all boils down to you.  If you aren’t willing to fight against the fears of your past and your learned inclinations in order to be with me, then it just doesn’t really matter how I feel.  Does it?  Now I know that these aren’t easy questions to answer right now, but consider this.  Everything that we did yesterday and this morning, and even more, could be _yours_ – could be _ours_ \- for real.  It probably won’t be easy, though.  We would have to work at it.  Therefore, the real question is _are you willing to work for it, for you, for me, for us?”_ She gave him a soft, understanding smile and stroked his cheek briefly before she continued.  “Now the romantic and bold Gryffindor part of me wants for you to yell, _Yes_ , and then kiss me, and for us to live happily ever after.  However, I know that real life doesn’t work like that.  Therefore, the practical part of me knows that my dear Slytherin will need to think about this, to analyze it, to consider all of his options. I understand that.  I really do. Now, I promised to make you breakfast after our conversation, and I know that you can’t make such heavy decisions on a empty stomach.  Therefore, I will go and do that and you go and do what you need to do.  Remember this, though.  You have made me no promises and therefore you owe me nothing at this point. I only want you to think about what will ultimately make _you_ happy.  It is about time that you did! You can count on me to assist you with that – in whatever way you need – whether it is as a friend -or as a wife and lover.”  With that, she kissed him on the cheek and left the room without further ceremony.

Severus just sat there – once again the little witch had left him stunned.  She was right, as usual, too.  It didn’t matter what either of them _wanted,_ if they weren’t willing to work for it.  She was wrong about one thing, though, he did owe her something.  He owed her the honor of really taking this seriously this time.  She had been so fantastic about working with him through _everything_ this entire time! If he was being truthful, though, all he did before now was brood and be wistful and determine beforehand that it wasn’t meant to be.  However, now he needed to consider all of the possibilities – the pro and the cons – the rights and the wrongs.  It wasn’t the romantic thing to do, but it was the right thing! They were talking about the rest of their lives here…and powerful witches and wizards tended to live for a very long time!  Therefore, he needed to be honest for both of their sakes or they both could end up miserable for that same length of time.  Therefore, he decided to take this internal debate out for a walk in the garden.  He loved his garden and knew it would be a great place to think about this truly life-changing decision. 

 He went out the back door, which was adjacent to the garden, and wandered over to the specialized section that he kept separate for his potion ingredients.  He sat down on the side of the raised bed and mindlessy weeded the closest section while letting his mind wander over this issue.  First of all, how did he _really_ feel about the witch?  That was the essential question, wasn’t it?  Was she someone that he could change for? Could he learn to live life with her - instead of on his own?  Did he even want to?  He thought about everything they had done together.  He considered how much she had intrigued and surprised him.  He thought about how brilliant she was.  Then he remembered how comfortable, caring, and affectionate she was.  Finally, his mind drifted over to how damn sexy she was.  Putting it all together,  he realized the truth.  Oh, yes! He wanted her, there was no doubt about it.  He wanted _all_ of her! 

 He also realized that his fears about turning into his father were completely baseless.  He knew that he could never hurt the wonderful little witch that had been dropped into his life.  He also knew that Mia was not his mother and that she would never allow anyone to treat her or her children in that way – no matter what!  That made him think again of a possible family – an idea that he previously considered to be too farfetched to ever happen.  Would he be able to care for, to love this witch enough to make a family with her?  The thought of having a real family with Mia - whether it be a family of just two, or possibly more if children were ever present in their future, made his eyes filled with tears.  It was then that he knew that he was already more than halfway there!  He already cared for the witch – and the love could and would definitely be there in his near future.  He just needed to let it happen!

  _In fact_ , he thought, as he stood up and brushed the loose soil off of his hands, _are there any disadvantages of letting the little witch into my life?_ A rare true smile crossed his face, as he realized that as much as he tried, he couldn’t think of a single thing.

 Just then a happy little otter Patronus appeared and swam circles around him in the air.  Hermione’s sweet voice informed him “Severus, I don’t want to disturb you, but I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready.  However, please don’t feel like you need to rush.  I put a stasis charm on it, so it will be ready whenever you are.  Also, you don’t have to have a positive answer, or even an answer at all, in order to come in and eat.  I hope that you know that!” 

 When the message was delivered, the little otter disappeared leaving Severus even more sure of his answer.  _That witch is too considerate for her own good.  It is time that someone finally returned the favor and tried to make her happy for a change! I could do that!_ he decided.  With that thought, he turned and strode confidently in the direction of the kitchen.

 She was there, leaning against the sink, and looking out the window while sipping from her mug. The morning light surrounded her and her simple beauty just took his breath away.  He saw her stiffen, so he knew that she knew he was there.  However, she didn’t say anything and she didn’t turn around.  He realized then that she didn’t know what, or even if, he had decided.  Therefore, she was giving him the opportunity to speak or the chance to be silent.  She was letting him make the choice.  _Merlin, I love that about her!_ he thought as stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her waist.  He heard her breath hitch and he felt himself twitch in response.  _There will be time for that later_ , he told himself.  _A lifetime, really…if I get this right_.  _A lifetime_ , he thought again, and for once the thought didn’t frighten him.   _A lifetime with Mia,_ he thought and then he smiled as he pulled her around her to face him.

 “Yes!” he said and then he kissed her. “Yes to _everything!_ ” he emphasized and kissed her again enthusiastically - until they were both left panting for breath and wanting more.

 


	21. Wedding Day

They spent the rest of the morning in a bit of daze.  After his declaration, she insisted on breakfast - if only to make sure that he wasn’t just agreeing to marry her due to low blood sugar or something equally debilitating.  Then they visited Mendeleev in order to send a message to Harry.  With this action, Severus finally realized the one downside to marrying the little witch.   _I am going to have to socialize with Potter … and probably the Weasley clan, too!_   he thought with some displeasure.  He looked over at the beaming face of his fiancée, though, and the corners of his own mouth twitched up as he realized that it was a small sacrifice to make in order to be with her. 

 In fact, he was quite amazed at the overall feeling of contentment that he had been experiencing ever since he had made his decision.  He felt like he could finally relax.  Since the past had paled, there was nothing hanging over his head, and nothing looming over the horizon – except the scintillating promise of happiness.  This lovely feeling continued while they lounged in the library with tea (her feet in his lap again, of course) while figuring out their immediate plans.  They had decided that they would definitely live in the cottage, “because it’s wonderful!” Hermione had said and Severus fervently agreed.  He was also thrilled when she agreed to partner in the lab with him for the time being.  He was amazed, though, when she had brought up the intriguing concept of expanding their business to include custom spells as well as potions – since that was more her area of expertise.   He thought that it was a fantastic idea and knew that he would never have thought of it on his own!  _This marriage is already proving to be a partnership in more ways than one – and we haven’t even made it official, yet!_ he contemplated happily.  All in all, he had spent a very pleasant couple of hours enjoying her conversation and bright smiles – along with a few spontaneous touches and kisses.  He just knew that he was going to love being married to her - if this is what it was going to be like! 

 Therefore, he immediately knew something was wrong when her face fell – as if she had just thought of something distasteful.  “What is it, my dear?” he said, trying out the endearment for the first time.  He decided that he liked it – in reference to her, anyway. 

 Her face lit up momentarily as she caught the affectionate name, but then the frown came back, and her words just tumbled out in an agitated rush!  “I just realized that I have to go to the Ministry to register the engagement – probably the sooner the better.  You know that I don’t trust them!  I will also have to provide a wedding date and we haven’t even had a chance to discuss that, yet.  I don’t want to pile too much on you at one time.  Part of me is afraid that you will get overwhelmed, change your mind, and just take off to China without telling me!  Also, I know that the media will be at the Ministry, as well, and once Hermione Granger – War Hero & Member of the Golden Trio – shows up to file papers then I am afraid it will turn into a circus – especially when they find out that my fiancé is Severus Snape – War Hero & Spy for the Light!  Oh, ye gods!  I am afraid that I will end up in Azkaban because I am going to lose it and hex everyone!  Ugh!  I dread it _so_ much!”  With these words, she slammed her head back into the arm of the sofa in frustration. 

 Severus grinned over at the little witch.  It looked like they were going to have to cross their first hurdle as a couple.  Fortunately, he had the perfect answer!  But first…he reached over and grabbed her hips and then quickly pulled her down closer to him.  Then he moved lightning-fast to cover her body with his own until they were both laying horizontal on the couch. Her breath hitched in surprise as he descended upon her, his mouth covering hers, one hand in her hair, and the other stroking her side. She adjusted her hips so that he suddenly found himself lying between her legs – pressed to her core.  He looked up at her quickly, and she grinned, almost wolfishly, as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss at the same time that she wrapped her legs around him.  He couldn’t stop that groan that escaped him at the sensations that enveloped him as the little witch transferred her attention to the sensitive skin of his neck while tightening her legs and creating the most delightful friction between them.  It was then her turn to moan as his hand slid up her shirt to caress the scar across her chest and abdomen.  He delighted in the sound, knowing that he was doing that to her, but her next words shocked him and reminded him of the Hermione he had met on the first day for tea.  “Will you rub the salve in for me tonight, Severus?” she asked huskily.  Her tone added layers of meaning into the words.

 “Little Witch, I am going to rub it in for you every night!” he promised, with both his eyes and his voice dark with desire.  It then it took every ounce of his willpower to give his witch just one more little kiss and then pull away in order to sit up and try to adjust the very persistent _problem_ in his trousers.

 He smiled over at the tousled woman making a disappointed face as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. “What the _hell_ was all that about, Severus Snape?” she demanded.

 “Well, I just thought that we should wait until our wedding night!” he said with another knowing grin.

 “Wha…what?” she asked in disbelief.  He grinned happily at her obvious disappointment and thought about how much he enjoyed mentally and verbally sparring with the woman – especially when he ended up with the upper hand.  Somehow he didn’t think that particular opportunity was going to arise very much once they were actually married, though.  Therefore, he decided to enjoy it while he could. 

 “Especially if that is tonight!” he dropped the bombshell and watched her eyes widen as she realized what he meant.

 “You want to get married _today_?” she asked in amazement.

 “Why not?” he said and shrugged.  “Now that the decision has been made, I have no desire to put it off.  In fact, I can see several advantages to hurrying the process along.”  He reached over to stroke her cheek with these words and was rewarded when she leaned into his touch and smiled.  “Plus, you have to go to the Ministry anyway, and there is no way that I am going to let you go alone to get harassed by Rita Skeeter and her ilk.”

 “Aww!  You’re worried about me.” she crooned as she slid closer to him on the couch.

 “Not really, Witch.  I just know that conjugal visits aren’t allowed in Azkaban – especially if we are not actually married, yet!”

 “Git!” she exclaimed and, before he knew what had happened, she was in his lap.

 “I’m your git, now, though!” he said, sounding delighted with the idea before burying his hands in her hair and pulling her in for a kiss. “Now, behave, little witchy lioness!” he exclaimed, gently pushing her away, “I was trying to explain why we should get married today.”

 “Continue on then, Sir Snake!” she said as she laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.  He just sat there for a moment marveling at the surreal notion that he, Severus Snape, was actually _snuggling_ with his pretty little _fiancée!_ He came back to reality in just a moment though, and finished his thought.

 “Well, as I was saying, I am going to go with you anyways, so we might as well get married while we are there.  We can get everything done in one trip.  We don’t have to be there any longer than necessary.  We can watch each other’s backs.   Nobody gets hexed.  Nobody goes to Azkaban.  Nobody runs away to China. Then we can come home and enjoy our guilt-free wedding night.”

 This caught her attention and she lifted her head up to look at him. “You don’t have to feel guilty, Severus.”

 “I’ll have no reason to – if you marry me today, Mia,” he said seriously.

 “You won’t feel like you are being rushed?” she asked concerned.  “You won’t regret it?”

 “Will you?” he countered.

 “Absolutely not!” she said with such conviction that he had to smile.

 “Well then, Miss Granger, are you prepared to marry the Slytherin Bat of the Dungeons?” he drawled and smirked at her.

 “Only if you are willing to take on the Gryffindor Know-It-All, Professor Snape!” she said and she smirked right back at him.

 “Good, it will be an excellent lesson on House Unification for the masses!” he exclaimed and drew her in for a kiss. “Now, seriously,” he said, as soon as they parted, “I know nothing about weddings.  Is there anything that you need?”

 “Only a groom,” she remarked, “and possibly a few minutes to transfigure something into a decent dress.  I didn’t bring much with me.”

 “The groom part I can certainly provide, but I am afraid that the dress is up to you.” He said smiling once more, unable to pinpoint a time when he had been this happy before!

~~~~~

 Before they left the cottage, he added her to the wards of the house. “Not that they can keep _you_ in or out anyways, but this way you don’t have to stop to think about it.  You can just walk right on in.”  Then he pulled her into his arms and apparated with her to the atrium at the Ministry.

 For the first few minutes after they arrived, nobody seemed to notice them.  However, as they continued to walk through the building, arm in arm, the whispering and pointing begin.  Fortunately, too many people recognized the infamous Severus Snape to have the nerve to say much to them.  They just followed behind curiously to see what these two were doing here _together_!  Therefore, they arrived unmolested to the Department of Records, where Hermione filed her paperwork.  The very bored clerk there didn’t even glance up - until he read the famous names on the form and then his head shot up with astonishment only to be greeted with a smile by the witch and a scowl by the wizard.  She asked the important question as to where they could find the magistrate and the clerk pointed down the hall.  By this time a real crowd was starting to gather, and several owls had been sent off to inform others of this astonishing development.  Hermione Granger and Severus Snape were at the Ministry together and, apparently, they were getting _married!_  

 The newly engaged and registered couple reached the Magistrate’s office just to find that there were a few other couples ahead of them in the line – all of whom recognized the newly arrived twosome.  Hermione chatted with them briefly, while Severus kept watch next to her, and she was gratified to know that they were all here as a result of the _eHarmonius_ spell, and that they were all very happy about it!  Both of them were amazed when the other couples offered to let them go first in order to escape the crowd that just kept getting bigger and bigger around them.  They just looked at each other for a moment and decided to let their celebrity status work for them – just the once - on this auspicious day.  Therefore, she smiled graciously and he tried to sneer (He did have a reputation to uphold after all.  However, everyone could tell that he was just a bit too happy to pull the expression off completely!) as they made their way past the front of the line and into the outer room of the Magistrate’s office.

 Only then, did the doubt seize hold of Severus and threaten to ruin all of his future happiness. Hermione saw the minute his face clouded and she immediately responded.  She pushed him down into a nearby chair and knelt beside him.  “Severus, dear, what’s wrong?  What’s happened?”

 He looked up into her eyes which were now threatening to spill over with tears.  Guilt infused him over the sight, but it couldn’t quite overpower the doubt.  “It’s not too late, Mia.  You don’t have to tie your life to mine.  You can still be happy.  You can still find someone else.”

 Hermione realized that he was just suffering from a Slytherin-sized case of cold feet and tried to set his mind at ease.  “Now Severus, we have discussed this.  You are the only one that I want.  You are my perfect match!” She kissed him gently on the forehead and waited for him to calm down.

 “How do you know that?  How can you be so calm?  How do you know that this isn’t just a horrible trick from the ministry trying to get you to ruin your life by marrying me?”  Severus pleaded with her in last minute doubt and desperation.

 “Oh, Severus,” she whispered, as she took his head between her hands and looked him directly into his eyes.  “This,” she gestured between them, “isn’t the Ministry’s doing.  They could never have foreseen anything as wonderful as this.  However, it is time to stop this nonsense now.  I am calm because I am sure.  I am sure because I have known a lot longer than you have that you are my perfect match – two years longer to be exact!”

 “You mean…your spell…?” he spluttered off in contemplation of what this meant.

 “Oh yes!  You didn’t realize that I would try it out on myself at first?” She grinned.  “I can tell you that it was quite the shock the first time I saw your name listed as my perfect match – two years ago!”

 “No wonder you have always been so sure about us, Little Witch!  Why didn’t you tell me?”

 “I basically did, Severus, but you were in a bit of a snit at the time, and you just wouldn’t listen.”

 “I will have you know that I never get _in a snit!”_   He almost snarled – completely disproving his point.  However, he replayed that particular scene from the library couch in his mind and he knew that she was right.  He sighed in defeat, “Alright – you win!”  He looked up and into her eyes.  “Just don’t make a habit of it!” he commanded – and then he smiled, perfectly at peace again – his moment of irrational doubt soothed over by this wonderful woman. 

 “Oh, Severus!” she exclaimed happily.  “I most assuredly will!”

 “Audacious Gryffindor!” he responded, grinning.

 “Sneaky Slytherin!” she retaliated, bending his head down slightly to kiss him gently.

 They were interrupted by a throat clearing behind them from the inner office and their names being called.  He stood up, smiled, and offered his arm to the pretty little witch next to him.  “Are you ready?” She nodded.  “Are you sure?” She kicked him.  “Ow! Violent little witch!  I will take that as a yes!”  Then he led her into the inner office. 

 They emerged in just a short while, both smiling and a little flushed from the kiss at the end of the ceremony that almost got out of control.  They were now husband and wife.  The idea left them both breathless with the possibilities.  They walked out of the office and completely disregarded the large crowd that had gathered there.  It was comprised mainly of press members, as well as shocked former students and classmates, all of whom started shouting questions and making comments, as soon the obviously happy couple appeared. The two of them basically ignored the crowd, though.  They stopped only long enough for her to hug, and for him to shake hands with, a pleased looking Harry Potter and a stunned Ron Weasley - both of whom had come up from the Aurors’ office at the news.  The crowd went crazy at this sight and, after muttering a promise of communication in the near future to her friends, Hermione took her new husband’s hand and sprinted for the atrium. 

 Just as they arrived, out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw none other than Rita Skeeter rushing towards them.  Therefore, he acted quickly.  To the amazement of everyone around them, he picked his wife up, bridal style, right in the middle of the atrium, and apparated them both out of there…right to the cottage, where he carried her over the threshold and straight down the hall into the bedroom.

 ~~~~~

“You know,” Severus muttered tiredly to his new wife as they lay, still entangled and finally sated in their bed much later that day, “this is _not_ what I expected when I received that letter from the Ministry just a few days ago.”

 “I know,” she responded, with a kiss. “It’s so much better!”

 

 

 


End file.
